Scarlet Thief
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Chapter 5 UPDATE! Chapter terakhir dari fic ini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca fic ini sampai tamat..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_Scarlet Thief_ adalah pencuri yang sangat terkenal. Sangat sulit untuk ditangkap, ia selalu berhasil kabur dari kejaran polisi. Walaupun begitu, ternyata ada polisi yang tak mudah menyerah rupanya. Polisi yang bernama Jellal Fernandess ini, akan berusaha menangkap _Scarlet Thief_ untuk menepati janjinya pada sahabatnya, Erza Scarlet.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail milik diriku seorang diri #ditabok Mashima Hiro-_sensei_#

Yap! Okelah kalau begitu. Fairy Tail milik Hiro-_sensei _T_T #habis ditabok#

**Genre: **Friendship dan Romance -mungkin-

**Warning: **Banyak sekali! Silakan tentukan sendiri. Mungkin akan ada banyak typo yang berceceran, alur yang kecepetan, atau mungkin banyak dialog dimana-mana. Oh ya, ada satu hal lagi, mungkin Jellal akan sangat OOC sepertinya.

**Pairing: **Erza Scarlet dan Jellal Fernandess

Hohoho~# minum teh ala Tanaka. Shinji lagi membayangkan minum teh nih! Mau? Oh ya, Shinji hanya membanyangkannya saja, tidak minum beneran. Jadinya nggak bisa bagi deh~ Tapi kalau kalian mau, kita bisa membayangkannya bersama xD# plaked! Yah~ daripada membahas tentang teh, mendingan Shinji langsung mulai saja.

_Moshi-moshi_! Kembali lagi dengan Shinji! Si author gila tanpa wujud xD Yap! Shinji lagi tergila-gila pada seseorang loh. Mau tau siapa? Tapi ini rahasia, jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa, oke!? Hanya para readers saja yang boleh mengetahuinya. Namanya adalah... Syaoran Li xD Dari anime CardCaptor Sakura maupun Tsubasa Chroniocle xD*Emangnya itu bisa disebutrahasia apa/ = =". Oke! Tapi itu tidak penting. Kalau gitu kita ngulaingin dari awal saja.

_Moshi-moshi_! Kembali lagi dengan Shinji! Si author gila tanpa wujud xD Yap! Ini baru yang sebenarnya. Kita mulai saja, fic ini adalah fic terbaru Shinji yang sebelumnya Shinji kasih tau di fic Shinji yang sebelumnya fic yang berjudul '_Mermaid Juvia_'. Hohoho~ semoga fic kali ini tidak hancur seperti fic Shinji yang satu itu. Yah~ cukup sekian saja celotehan dari Shinji. Seperti yang biasa Shinji tuliskan ataupun katakan. Shinji ucapkan selamat membaca bagi yang mau membaca dan tertarik. Kalau yang tak tertarik dan tak mau membaca silakan pencet tombol kembali ataupun keluar. Jaa~ Kalau begitu, ketemu Shinji lagi di bawah xD Satu kata dari Shinji...

_**~ Selamat Membaca Semua ~**_

Cahaya bulan yang menyinari kota dari sebuah kegelapan yang super gelap* lebay xD. Cahaya yang dapat membuat rambut _Scarlet _itu berkilau dengan indahnya. Rambut yang berkibar searah dengan arah angin. Melayang di udara, melompat dari atap ke atap, kabur dari kejaran semua polisi, dan tentunya yang tidak boleh dilupakan. Mencuri!

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!?" terdengar suara teriakkan polisi dari bawah dengan menggunakan alat mengeras suara.

"Kalau kamu bertanya, tentu saja aku kan menjawabnya dengan senang hati. Rambut yang merona, tak ada yang dapat menandinginya. Kecantikan yang terpancar dari dalam maupun luar. Kelincahan yang tiada tara, tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Itulah aku, _Scarlet Thief_!"

_**-Scarlet Thief-**_

Menyambut pagi hari dengan menonton TV. Tentu tidak lupa ditemani kopi untuk pelengkapnya. Duduk di sofa dan membuka TV kesayangan kita. Langsung saja melihat berita di pagi hari. Tentunya di Channel yang yang bernama "_Fairy Channel_"

'Selamat pagi pemirsa, bertemu lagi dengan saya, pembaca berita tervaforit di Fairy Channel. Channel yang kita sayangi tentunya. Seperti yang baru kalian ketahui kemarin malam, pencuri yang baru-baru ini muncul tetapi sudah sangat terkenal di jaman ini. Yah~ pencuri itu adalah _Scarlet Thief_. Berikut adalah sekilas video aksi kemarin malam yang dilakukan oleh _Scarlet Thief!_'

-_Fairy News_-

'_Kalau kamu bertanya, tentu saja aku kan menjawabnya dengan senang hati. Rambut yang merona, tak ada yang dapat menandinginya. Kecantikan yang terpancar dari dalam maupun luar. Kelincahan yang tiada tara, tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Itulah aku,_ _Scarlet Thief!_'

-_end_-

'Yah~ begitulah video aksi dia kemarin malam. Dengan warna _Scarlet _pada rambutnya itu, mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan wujud asli _Scarlet Thief _dengan mudahnya. Memiliki teman dengan rambut _Scarlet_? Langsung efakuasi dia! Mungkin saja dialah _Scarlet Thief_! Sekian dari saya, saya menyampaikan salam mewakili _Fairy _Channel. Sampai bertemu besok hari tentunya di channel kesayangan kita. Jaa~'

Berakhirlah berita tersebut dengan elegannya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, cangkir yang dipegang pun ikut bergetar. Bukan karena ketakutan ataupun sebagainya yang mendekati kata tersebut. Tapi itu terjadi karena dia marah!

"Apa-apaan tuh! Tidak masuk akal! Kata-kata terakhirnya itu loh!" omel seorang yang menjadi tokoh utama di fic ini yang bernama Erza Scarlet.

Erza Scarlet, itulah namanya. Seperti yang sudah kalian perkirakan dan ketahui sebelumnya, Erza Scarlet sama dengan _Scarlet _Thief. Pencuri yang sedang terkenal itu. Erza selalu mencuri barang dengan harga tinggi di malam hari. Tentu saja hasil curiannya itu bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan untuk kesenangan dirinya semata. Ia selalu mencuri dan selalu memberikan hasil curiannya itu kepada orang yang membutuhkan. Walau dirinya selalu dikejar-kejar oleh polisi, apakah salah kalau kita mencuri demi kehidupan orang lain? Agar orang tersebut hidup tanpa kekurangan?

"_Scarlet _ya? Rambutku berwarna _Scarlet_. Pasti nanti di kampus akan ada suatu kehebohan deh" ucap Erza sambil meminum kopi yang sempat ia telantarkan tadi. Setelah selesai meminum kopi tersebut sampai habis, Erza mencuci gelas tersebut dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

_Scarlet Thief_, _Scarlet Thief _adalah pencuri yang terkenal di kota tersebut. Dengan rambut yang berkibar saat melakukan aksinya. Cahaya bulan yang menerpa dirinya di malam hari itu membuat dirinya semakin terlihat cantik. Tapi dibelakang kecantikannya itu, dia selalu melakukan hal yang jelek. Mencuri! Tiada hidup tanpa mencuri baginya. Hanya satu kata yang ada di dalam otaknya, Mencuri dan Mencuri. _Scarlet Thief _bagaikan Robin Hood(bener gak nih tulisannya? *masa tulisan begitu doang gak tau sih?!# pundung) generasi kedua. Apakah Erza cucu dari orang yang bernama Robin itu?#Plak!. Entahlah! Tapi itu tidak penting. Kalau gitu kita lanjut lagi ke ceritanya~~

Sekarang keberadaan Erza sudah berada di depan gerbang kampusnya. Seperti yang ia duga, di depan gerbang kampus kini telah heboh akibat perbuatan sahabatnya itu, Jellal Fernandess. Jellal adalah sahabat Erza, dia adalah seorang polisi yang cukup populer di kalangan polisi wanita maupun gadis-gadis di kampus.

Di depan gerbang kampus, kini berjejer gadis-gadis dengan rambut _Scarlet _semuanya_. _Pemuda yang bernama Jellal tersebut sedang mengintrogasi mereka satu per satu. Tapi, matanya tertuju begitu sahabatnya datang, Erza. Jellal mendekati Erza dan memegang pundak Erza lalu berkata...

"Hai gadis berambut _Scarlet_, silakan kau ikut berbaris di sana" katanya menunjuk gadis-gadis yang sedang berbaris.

"Baiklah, walau aku tak mengerti untuk apa kau melakukan ini. Tapi jangan menangis ya kalau kau tidak menemukan sososk _Scarlet Thief_ itu, JE-LLAL. Lagian, kau tidak akan semudah itu menemukan sosok _Scarlet Thief _yang asli dengan mudahnya" kata Erza ikut berbaris di sebelah gadis yang berambut _Scarlet _juga.

Tampak di wajah Jellal ada raut wajah keheranan. Jellal tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Erza yang diucapkannya tadi. Tidak mudah, Lalu, menangis? Apa maksudnya? Benar-benar kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti . Padahal kata-kata itu gampang dicernanya. Jellal kembali mendekat pada Erza. Kembali ia memegang pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena hal sekecil itu Erza SCAR-LET" ucap Jellal sedikit menekankan suaranya pada kata 'SCARLET'.

Sontak Erza kaget dengan ucapan Jellal dengan suara yang menekan pada kata _Scarlet _tadi. Yah~ mau apa lagi? Erza adalah _Scarlet Thief _yang sebenarnya bukan? Kalian sudah tau itu. Bagaimana kalau sosok lainnya itu ketahuan oleh sahabatnya sendiri? Apalagi sahabatnya tersebut akan selalu berusaha untuk bisa menangkap _Scarlet Thief_! Tentu itu akan sangat sulit kalau sosok Erza ketahuan oleh sahabatnya. Dpihak pertama dan kedua. Kebohongan yang ia lakukan, akan merugikan dirinya sendiri dan juga Jellal. Pencuri tidak mungkin berteman dengan polisi? Tapi Erza melakukannya dengan mudah. Walau dengan cara berbohong sekali pun.

'Mungkin, aku akan memberinya dukungan dengan sosok Erza Scarlet. Dan dengan sosok yang lain, aku akan membuatnya menyerah. Orang seperti apa aku ini? Di sisi yang satu ingin memberinya dukungan terus. Di sisi yang lain, menginginkan orang tersebut menyerah?'batin Erza. Erza hanya melamun menatap langit pagi hari yang masih belum untuk menyilaukan mata. Karena matahari masih muncul sebagian saja. Sampai lamunannya itu dibuyarkan oleh sesuatu.

"Erza! Kemarin malam, kamu dimana? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuaaat apa?"#nyanyi# (Hohoho~ Jellal bisa nyanyi juga toh! xD#digaplok). Jellal mendekati Erza dan menunggu jawaban darinya.

Dengan muka datar Erza menjawab. "Rumah, sendiri, gak ngapa-ngapain" Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Itulah motif dari jawaban Erza yang barusan.

"Hooo~ jawaban yang singkat rupanya. Tapi tak apa. Dengan jawabanmu yang barusan itu, berarti kau lulus. Kau bukan salah satu tersangka. Baguslah, sahabatku memang tak pantas menjadi seorang pencuri. Yah~ silakan kau masuk ke dalam" kata Jellal tersenyum dan membuat gadis-gadis yang lewat berteriak dengan histerisnya.

# _Erza P.O.V_ #

Hmm~ ternyata itu saja tanggapan darinya. Tapi, kalau kalau dia lagi tersenyum memang terlihat keren. Tak perlu heran makanya kalau dia banyak fans-nya. Apalagi kalau dia mengngenakan pakaian polisi miliknya. Itu membuat dia jadi makin keren. Yah~ dari pada memikirkan hal yang tak jelas itu, mendingan aku langsung masuk saja. Baru aku mau masuk ke dalam kampus, si Jellal malah menahanku lagi. Lagi?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang seram. Kenapa aku menunjukkan wajah seram? Baru aku mau melangkah, dia malah menahanku lagi!? Bagaimana aku tak kesal kalau pekerjaanku di ganggu olehnya?! Bisa dilihat kalau dia sedikit merinding. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya tuh! Toh, polisi mana yang takut dengan perempuan?

"Pulang nanti, temui aku di tempat biasa ya" katanya. Tidak seperti biasanya dia berbicara seperti itu. Oh My God! Ada apa dengan sahabatku itu? Ekspresi sedih dan memelas? Ada apa dengan dirimu Jellal?

"He?" tanyaku heran.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakankan denganmumu" katanya lagi. Makin tak jelas saja tuh orang! Tapi, apa yang mau dia bicarakan ya? Jangan-jangan...pernyataan cinta!? Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran aneh seperti itu? Sudahlah! Tak penting ini.

Kembali aku melangkah. Eh! Si dia malah menahanku lagi! Tak segan-segan aku mengepalkan tanganku dan berjalan menuju dia dan memukul kepalanya. Dia memegang kepalanya dan merintih kesakitan atas perbuatanku itu. Ada apa sih?! Tanyanya sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Tanpa menjawab apapun, aku pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei! Kau mengerti tidak?" teriaknya.

Aku kembali menengok ke arah belakang. Melihat wajah Jellal yang sepertinya memohon agar aku mau menemuinya nanti disana. Tak tahan melihat ekspresi dia yang seperti itu lama-lama, akhirnya aku menjawab iya. Selesai aku menjawab iya, wajah si Jellal malah terlihat senang banget. Dasar anak aneh!

"Kalau begitu kutunggu!" katanya lagi. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan melambai padanya. Kembali dia mengintrogasi para gadis-gadis yang masih berbaris di depan gerbang. Aku tinggalkan saja kehebohan yang tak jelas itu.

# End of Erza P.O.V #

..

..

..

-_skip time_-

Di sebuah bukit yang sangat indah. Dari bukit tersebut kita bisa langsung melihat seluruh keadaan kota. Ada juga pohon-pohon yang rindang dan membuat bukit itu sangat sejuk. Ini adalah tempat rahasia mereka berdua, Jellal dan Erza. Jellal menemukan tempat ini sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu. Saat Jellal dan Erza masih berumur lima tahun. Kalau dihitung-hitung, umur mereka sudah dua puluh tahu. Dan mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka masih berumur satu tahun. Berarti, mereka sudah berteman sembilan belas tahun! Wow! Hebat juga mereka bisa berteman selama itu dan tidak pisah-pisah.

_ _**FLASHBACK **____

_Disebuah taman, saat Jellal dan Erza berumur lima tahun. Jellal sedang bermain dengan Erza. Saat itu mereka sedang bermain petak umpet. Erza yang jadi pencari, lalu Jellal yang bersembunyi. Keputusan sudah ditentukan. Erza menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh dengan kecepatan menghitung yang sangat lama. Penghitungan akan baru mau dimulai._

'_Satu... dua... tiga...' Erza mulai menghitung. Sedangkan Jellal mulai mencari tempat persembunyian yang pas agar Erza sulit menemukannya_.

' _empat... lima... enam...' Sudah sampai angka enam, tapi Jellal masih belum menemukan tempat persembunyian yang cocok._

'_tujuh... delapan... sembilan..' Saat di hitungan ke sembilan, Jellal masih belum menemukan tempat persembunyian yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Lalu ia melihat seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang melintas di depan matanya. Karena tertarik dengan kupu-kupu tersebut, Jellal mengikuti kupu-kupu itu terbang ke mana pun ia terbang._

' _sepuluh! Siap atau tidak, aku dataaaang!' seru Erza dan membuka matanya._

_ Erza melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi, benar-benar sepi. Pintar juga Jellal bersembunyi. Pikir Erza dan mulai mencari. Pertama-tama, Erza mencari di balik perosotan. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya di tempat tersebut. Yang kedua, kemungkinan besar dia ada di sana. Oleh karena itu, Erza mencari Jellal di semak-semak, tapi dia juga tidak menemukan Jellal disana. Keputusan terakhir, ia mencari di belakang pohon. Setiap pohon ia datangi, tapi Jellal tetap saja tidak ketemu. Saat itu Erza mulai mau menangis karena dia sendirian. Tidak ada Jellal dimana-mana. Tapi tangisnya terhenti karena ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya ke sebuah tempat yang indah. Sebuah tempat yang begitu sejuk. Kini tangisan yang mau dikeluarkan Erza tertahan oleh keindahan bukit tersebut._

'_Aku menemukan tempat ini barusan! Kalau kau merasa sedih, datang saja kesini. Mungkin bukit ini akan menghiburmu, dan aku juga akan menemaninya untuk menghiburmu. Kalau kau mau menangis, aku siap kok memberikan dadaku ini untukmu'_ wihhhh~ masih kecil Jellal sudah bisa ngomong seperti itu xD Tapi sebenarnya dia bisa berbicara seperti itu karena mendengar kata-kata dari _Otou-san_nya saat sedang menghibur _Okaa-san_nya xD

'_Aku diberi petunjuk oleh seekor kupu-kupu yang begitu indah. Kupu-kupu yang indah itu, telah mengantarkanku ke tempat ini. Mulai sekarang, ini akan menjadi tempat rahasia kita berdua. Kita akan selalu bersama, dan tak akan terpisahkan. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Bukit ini yang menjadi saksi janjiku'_

_**_ FLASHBACK END _**_

Seorang gadis berambut _Scarlet _sedang melihat jam yang terletak di tangan sebelah kirinya. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang dari tadi. Ada juga sedikit wajah kesal dari mukanya. Ia kembali melihat jam tangannya kembali. Lalu menghela napas dan duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Haah~ Bagaimana sih tuh orang! Janjiannya sesudah pulang sekolah. Tapi sampai sekarang masih belum datang juga! Gimana sih? Ucapannya sendiri tidak dilakukan dengan tepat waktu!" gerutu seseorang yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Erza itu.

Angin berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi. Rambut _scarlet_ panjangnya bergoyang-goyang searah dengan arah angin. Karena terlalu lama menunggu, Erza sampai ketiduran. Ia tertidur dengan lelapnya. Menutup mata, melipat tangan, tiduran. Ia memang benar-benar sedang tidur.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ada seorang laki-laki yang datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia habis berlari dari tempat yang cukup jauh. Ia melihat sekitar bukit itu dan mendapatkan Erza yang sedang tertidur. Ia mendekati Erza dan memegang pipi Erza.

"_gomen, _Erza" katanya dan duduk di sebelah Erza.

Matahari terbenan, hari mulai malam. Terdengan suara hewan malam, sedang mencari makan. Erza baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek mata dan melihat ada seorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia sedang melamun dan melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Je-Jellal" kata Erza menyebutkan nama Jellal.

Orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil menengok ke arah Erza. Kau sudah bangun Erza? Dia bertanya seperti itu. Erza mengangguk. Jadi, apa yang mau dibicarakan Jellal? Erza bertanya seperti itu ke Jellal. Kembali Jellal menengok ke arah matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Kau tau, Biasanya _Scarlet Thief_ muncul setelah keindahan di depan mataku ini menghilang" katanya menengok ke arah Erza. Kata-kata tersebut mengagetkan Erza.

"Ya, aku tau" kata Erza asal ngomong.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, katamu benar juga. Tidak mudah menemukan sosok _Scarlet Thief _yang sebenarnya. Walau ini baru akan dimulai, tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berhasil menangkapnya" kata Jellal tertunduk sedih.

Erza yang ikutan sedih hanya bisa pasrah. Dia memang tau kalau Jellal memang tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapnya. Tapi, dimana sisi semangat kepolisian Jellal? Dimana Jellal yang biasanya? Jellal yang tidak mudah menyerah dan selalu berjuang? Sosok Jellal seperti itulah yang Erza suka. Tetapi, sosok itu telah berubah menjadi kebalikannya. Tidak tahan!

"Yah~ apa sebaiknya aku berhenti menjadi polisi dan melanjutkan usaha orang tuaku?" tanyanya. Ia tiduran dan memandang langit.

Gimana sih si Jellal? Cita-citanya dari dulu adalah menjadi polisi. Sekarang cita-citanya itu mau begitu saja dibuang hanya karena pikiran negative tidak bisa menangkap seoorang pencuri?! Seorang saja? Tidak lebih! Apa Jellal tidak bisa membangkitkan semangatnya lagi!? Ingin melindungi orang dari kejahatan. Ingin memberantas kejahatan yang berada di kota. Ingin membuat kota menjadi kota yang damai dan tentram tanpa ada kejahatan sama sekali?

Sudah tak tahan! Erza memejamkan matanya dan ia mulai berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Jellal terus bertindak seperti itu. Pernah satu kali terjadi di saat Jellal menyerah akan mencapai sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Saat Erza menyapa selamat pagi, biasanya Jellal akan tersenyum dan membalas sapaan dari Erza. Tapi, tak akan ada tanggapan dari Jellal, melihat wajah Erza saja tak ia lakukan. Jellal hanya bertatapan kosong dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Saat dalam pelajaran olahraga, yang Jellal lakukan bukanlah olahraga, melainkan tidur di dalam UKS. Padahal dia senang sekali saat ada pelajaran olahraga. Apalagi kalau materi tersebut sepak bola. Saat ada kekerasan terhadap siswa di dalam kelas, Jellal yang biasanya selalu melawan guru dengan beraninya malah membiarkannya saja. Huh~ benar-benar sosok yang berubah drastis. Erza tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Cukup satu kali saja dalam seumur hidup!

"Jellal" panggil Erza. Jellal menengok ke arah Erza.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Walaupun aku tidak bersamamu saat kau mengejar _Scarlet Thief_, tapi aku akan selalu mendukungmu walau dari kejauhan" kata Erza memberikan semangat.

Mata Jellal terbelalak dan semangat Jellal yang sempat menghilang kini telah kembali lagi. Karena ucapan semangat dari Erza, kata-kata yang begitu membantu. Jellal berdiri dari duduknya dan mengepalkan tangannya sambil menatap bulan yang kini menggantikan matahari..

"Baik! Aku akan menangkap pencuri itu! Malam ini juga, aku berjanji padamu" seru Jellal bersemangat. Tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan, Jellal lari dan meninggalkan Erza. Karena bentar lagi dia akan memulai aksinya. _Scarlet Thief!_

Bagaimana keadaan Erza sekarang setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu?

'_Haa~ kenapa aku memberinya semangat ya? Aku kan Scarlet Thief itu. Tapi, tidak apa. Aku suka melihat senyumannya'_

_**_ To Be Continue _**_

Akhirnya selesai juga, bagaimana? Berikan saram, pendapat, dan kritik kalian melalui kotak yang bernama kotak riview. Oh ya, Shinji berani amet ya bikin fic baru. Yang berchapter juga lagi! Padahal ada fic yang belum terselesaikan chapternya. Haa~ tak usah dipikirkan. Oke! Shinji tunggu riview dari kalian agar Shinji bersemangat untuk membuat cerita kelanjutannya. Jaa~ Silakan menunggu chapter kedua dengan senang hati xD

_Kotak Review_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Hohoho~ #minum teh ala Tanaka. Bertemu lagi dengan Shinji si author gila tanpa wujud ini xD Akhirnya fic _Scarlet Thief _yang chapter dua sudah _update_. Terima kasih yang telah me_riview_ fic Shinji, itu membuat Shinji bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Apalagi sampai ada sembilan orang yang _riview_. Baru kali ini Shinji mendapatkan _riview _yang sudah dibilang cukup banyak sama Shinji. Karena, pernah ada fic Shinji yang hanya memiliki satu _riview_. Itupun teman Shinji yang me-_riview_. Terus, teman Shinji tidak membaca dan hanya me-_riview_. Karena teman Shinji tidak suka dengan pair yang Shinji bikin saat itu.

Yah~ daripada berbicara terlalu lama, mending kita lanjutkan saja yang berhubungan dengan fic ini. Sebentar lagi Shinji akan melakukan pembalasan _riview_. Jadi, harap bersabar untuk membaca chapter duanya ya. Oke! Akan Shinji mulai sekarang.

**hikaaxrii: **_Arigatou~ _^^

**.**

**Jerza Lovers: **_Arigatou~ _^^

Maaf kalau tidak cepat m(_ _)m

Iya, salam kenal juga~

**.**

**FT Forever: **Tentu ^^

_Arigatou_~

Maaf jika lama m(_ _)m

Salam kenal juga~

**.**

**Erza Fernand: **Iya~

_Arigatou_~

Tentu saja akan Shinji lanjutkan.

Sama, Shinji juga Jerza Lovers *O*

**.**

**Nejiten: **Iya~

Siap OoO7

Selamat menunggu, tapi ini sudah ada kok xD

**.**

**Fernandes scarlet: **Iya ^^

Tentu~

Ini sudah ada :D

**.**

**Ayren Christy Caddi: **_Arigatou~_

Tentu~ Terima kasih.

Siap! 07

Iya~ soalnya Shinji tidak terlalu bisa membuat Summary yang menarik U,U

Tapi Shinji senang Ay-_san _suka dengan isinya.

Shinji orangnya tidak mudah putus asa kok xD

_Arigatou~ _x3

Penasaran? Silakan baca saja sampai tamat. # jduar

Api itu terlihat keren *Q*

Shinji tidak gila loh, hanya otak Shinji saja yang lagi sterss xD * sama saja woy!

Terima kasih sudah penasaran ^^ #jduak

**.**

**Regina Moccha: **Tentu~

Sama-sama ^ ^

**.**

**AmiZamiHell: **_Àrigatou_~ Ai-_chan _xD

Tapi perosotan sama papan seluncur tetap memiliki arti dan kegunaan yang sama xD

Shinji tidak tau apa yang membuat Ai-_chan_ jadi nostalgia sama _black rose _dari Ashita no Nadja.

Apakah cara penyamarannya? #jduak

Yah~ pokoknya Shinji ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah _riview _fic Shinji yang ini xD

.

Yap! Acara pembalasan sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya kalian untuk membaca chapter dua. Silakan turun ke bawah bagi kalian yang mau membaca dan tertarik dengan fic ini. Jika kalian yang tidak tertarik dan tidak mau membaca, silakan tekan tombol keluar atau kembali. Bertemu dengan Shinji kembali di bawah. Jaa~ Shinji ucapkan...

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

_ cerita sebelumnya _

"_Jellal" panggil Erza. Jellal menengok ke arah Erza._

"_Ya?" tanyanya._

"_Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Walaupun aku tidak bersamamu saat kau mengejar Scarlet Thief_, _tapi aku_ _akan selalu mendukungmu walau dari kejauhan" kata Erza memberikan semangat._

_Mata Jellal terbelalak dan semangat Jellal yang sempat menghilang kini telah kembali lagi. Karena ucapan semangat dari Erza, kata-kata yang begitu membantu. Jellal berdiri dari duduknya dan mengepalkan tangannya sambil menatap bulan yang kini menggantikan matahari.._

"_Baik! Aku akan menangkap pencuri itu! Malam ini juga, aku berjanji padamu" seru Jellal bersemangat. Tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan, Jellal lari dan meninggalkan Erza. Karena bentar lagi dia akan memulai aksinya._ _Scarlet Thief!_

_Bagaimana keadaan Erza sekarang setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu?_

'_Haa~ kenapa aku memberinya semangat ya? Aku kan Scarlet Thief itu. Tapi, tidak apa. Aku suka melihat senyumannya'_

Scarlet Thief

Ch. 2

Bulan kembali menampakkan dirinya di malam yang sangat indah ini. Biasanya _Scarlet Thief _akan muncul di saat suasana yang seperti itu. Yah~ sebentar lagi. Seperti yang sudah diceritakan di chapter sebelumnya, _Scarlet Thief_ adalah seorang pencuri yang sangat terkenal. Terkenal akan kecantikannya maupun kelincahan yang dimiliki olehnya. Ia akan beraksi di malam hari dan mencuri barang-barang dengan nilai yang tinggi. Yah~ barang-barang itu bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Nah~ sekarang waktunya untuk beraksi bagi _Scarlet Thief_.

"Oke! Sekarang waktunya untuk beraksi!" seru Erza mengepalkan tangannya.

Yap! Sosok sebenarnya_ Scarlet Thief _ adalah Erza Scarlet. Di wujud yang pertama, ia berteman dengan seorang polisi yang bernama Jellal Fernandess. Dan disosok yang kedua, ia bermusuhan dengan Jellal. Yah~ mana ada polisi yang berteman dengan seorang pencuri? Tapi Erza sudah bertekat akan membuat Jellal selalu berusaha untuk menangkap dirinya di wujud yang kedua. Itu ia lakukan agar Jellal tidak menjadi sosok yang tidak ia suka. Dan di wujud yang kedua, ia akan membuat Jellal menyerah dengan sendirinya tanpa kehilangan sesuatu yang Erza suka dari diri Jellal.

..

..

..

"Hmm~ target berikutnya adalah _Dream Cyristal_. Aku harus bisa mendapatkannya!" seru Erza dengan semangat. Dapat dilihat di sekitar _museum_, banyak penjaga yang menjaga _museum_ tersebut dengan sangat ketatnya. Semua tempat dipenuhi dengan polisi yang berotot maupun tidak berotot. Dengan menggunakan pakaian polisi, dan juga polisi dalam posisi berjaga-jaga. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak takut dengan hal-hal yang berada di depan matanya itu. Karena, sekarang adalah waktunya Erza untuk beraksi! Ada satu tempat dimana tidak ada polisinya sama sekali. Yaitu di atap! Polisi kerjanya memang lalai, dimana pencuri sering masuk melalui tempat itu malah tidak diberi penjaga. Benar-benar polisi tidak becus. Niat tidak sih itu polisi kerjanya?

DRTDRTDRTDRT~

Suara helikopter terdengar dengan suara yang begitu kecil. Erza melompat dari tumpangannya itu dan mendarat dengan pose yang begitu indah. Dibantu oleh patner setianya yang selalu siap menolong dirinya kapan saja, Lucy Heratfilia. Lucy yang mengurus soal kendaraan dan selalu membantu Erza disaat terdesak.

"_Arigatou~ Lucy_!" Erza mengetik kata terima kasih dan mengirim pesan tersebut ke nomor Lucy. _Send_~ pesan tersebut sudah terkirim dan tersampaikan oleh Lucy. Lucy membaca pesan dari Erza itu, ia tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya sekaligus mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'_Inilah tugas yang harus aku lakukan sebagai patnermu Erza. Hati-hati ya~' _Lucy kembali mengirim pesan balasannya ke Erza. Erza membaca pesan tersebut dan setelah selesai membacanya ia melambai-lambai serta tersenyum dengan percaya dirinya. Ia memprediksikan bahwa kali ini ia akan berhasil kembali. Berhasil mendapatkan _Dream Cyrstal_.

Kepergian Lucy adalah waktunya untuk Erza beraksi. Ia melompat ke dalam _museum_ tersebut. Di dalam terlihat sangat gelap dan juga sepi. Berarti tidak ada yang menjaga di bagian dalam. Sebenarnya polisi itu teledor atau bodoh sih?! Bagian yang harusnya benar-benar di jaga malah tidak di jaga sama sekali. Tapi itu tidak penting, Erza langsung berjalan menuju tempat dimana _Dream Cyrstal _itu berada. _Dream Cyrstal _adalah sebuat krital mimpi yang katanya setiap malam purnama di tahun yang kesepuluh bisa mengabulkan permohonan pemiliknya. Ia akan beraksi jika orang tersebut meminta permohonan tepat di bawah sinar cahaya bulan itu.

"_Dream Cyrstal _ini akan menjadi milikku seorang" kata Erza singkat dan mengeluarkan alat yang tidak berfungsi sama sekali oleh sinar leser pejaga suatu benda. Shinji tidak tahu apa namanya, pokoknya yang biasanya digunakan untuk menjaga suatu benda. Jika terkena sinar itu, akan ada suara yang berbunyi.

"Akhirnya, kudapatkan juga benda ini. Hahahaha~" tawa Erza. Ia tertawa dengan begitu lepasnya, bisa-bisa saja tawanya itu terdengar sampai di telinga para polisi. Tapi itu yang diharapkan oleh Erza, tidak seru rasanya kalau terlalu mudah untuk mendapatkan benda itu tanpa ada suatu hal yang seru yang menimpa dirinya. Sebenarnya Erza tahu bahwa ada banyak polisi yang telah mengepungnya di balik pajangan maupun benda-benda lain yang terdapat di dalam _museum _itu.

"Kalian tidak usah bersembunyi seperti itu. Aku tahu bahwa kalian semua sedang bersembunyi di balik benda-benda yang ada di dalam _museum _ini. Aku kasih tahu kalain ya, kalau kalian memang seorang polisi sejati, keluarlah sekarang juga! Jangan menjadi polisi yang pengecut dong!" cetus Erza. Ia mengeluarkan pistol yang ia bawa dan menembakkannya ke arah langit-langit. DOR! Suara tembakan terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Bahkan mungkin akan terdengar sampai di luar _museum__._

Plok~ Plok~ Plok~ Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari sudut ruangan.

"Kau memang hebat _Scarlet Thief_. Pencuri sepertimu memang tidak bisa diremehkan" kata Jellal. Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya disusul dengan polisi lain. Ia melangkah maju mendekati _Scarlet Thief_ dan menghimpitnya di tembok. Ini baru namanya tantangan! #jduak

"Asal kau tau ya, aku juga mau membertiahumu sesuatu. Polisi itu bukan seorang yang pengecut! Camkan itu baik-baik" Sepertinya Jellal marah karena Erza telah menyebut dirinya dan polisi yang lain adalah seorang pengecut.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui. Pekerjaan- mungkin lebih baik tidak ada kata pekerjaannya. Menjadi seorang pencuri merupakan hal yang tidak terpuji sama sekali. Merampas milik orang lain yang seharusnya bukan menjadi milikmu. Apalagi, yang mencuri adalah seorang gadis cantik sepertimu itu" jelas Jellal dengan tatapan mata yang bisa dibilang tatapan sinis. Mata yang dimiliki Jellal yang tidak disukai Erza malah ditujukan untuk dirinya. Mata seseorang yang penuh dengan amarah dan kebencian.

Yah~ walau Jellal tidak tahu wajah _Scarlet Thief_ yang sebenarnya, tapi ia bisa memprediksi bahwa _Scarlet Thief_ adalah gadis yang benar-benar cantik. Memang kenyataan, Erza Scarlet adalah gadis yang terkenal di kampusnya maupun diluar kampus karena kecantikannya. Seharusnya ia sudah menjadi model, tapi ia tidak berminat sama sekali di bidang tersebut. Kembali ke jalan cerita. Walau dalam keadaan dihimpit, Erza dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Ia melompat dan memegang tali yang sudah tersedia sejak pistol itu di tembakkan. Perlahan tali itu terangkat ke atas, ternyata patnernya itu sudah menunggu di atas helipkoter. Erza melihat ke arah Jellal dan semua polisi dengan wajah kemenangan. Semua polisi sudah mengarahkan tembakan ke arah Erza, kecuali Jellal. Ia hanya menatap Erza dalam sosok _Scarlet Thief _itu.

"Mencuri bukanlah hal yang buruk bukan? Aku melakukan semua ini untuk semua orang. Apa aku salah?" ucap Erza, suara yang terdengar di telinga Jellal adalah suara orang yang mungkin ia kenal. Walau tidak jelas siapa, tapi saat itu Erza melemparkan sebuah kertas kecil dan Jellal menangkap kertas tersebut.

"Jangan mengarahkan pistol padanya, dia adalah seorang wanita. Bagaimana pun juga, walau dia adalah musuh polisi, tapi tidak pantas bagi seorang pria menodongkan pistol di hadapan seorang wanita. Walaupun dia bukan wanita biasa, tapi tetap saja. Kali ini, kita biarkan dia lolos. Tapi untuk yang berikutnya, kita tidak akan berbaik hati padanya" Jellal mnencegah bawahannya untuk menembak Erza. Karena memang benar, tidak pantas seorang pria untuk melukai wanita!

Matahari kembali menampakkan dirinya ke dunia. Hari berikutnya baru saja akan dimulai. Seorang pemuda yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap kini telah tersadar dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Jellal berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendelanya berada, Ia membuka jendela kamarnya agar sinar matahari pagi masuk ke kamarnya dan membunuh kuman-kuman malam. Setelah itu Jellal menghirup udara yang segar dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang masih kaku. Kemudian ia melangkah ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya agar terlihat segar dan tidak tampak seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Tapi emang baru bangun tidur sih! Lalu ia melangkah ke meja dimana ia meletakkan surat dari sang pencuri itu.

Surat itu bertuliskan seperti ini...

'_Besok kau bebas. Aku tidak akan beraksi pada malam berikutnya. Tapi ingat! Hanya malam itu saja aku tidak akan beraksi. Seterusnya aku akan menghantuimu melalui aksiku yang selalu berhasil melakukan pencurian._

_Satu hal lagi yang mesti kau ketahui. __Asal kau tahu saja ya, ini info yang harus kau ketahui yang aku ucapkan padamu. Aku mencuri bukan untuk kepentinganku sendiri, melainkan untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan uluran tangan dari kita semua. Mereka membutuhkan kehidupan yang layak, dan aku yang akan mewujudkan itu. Orang yang tidak punya hati seperti kalian pasti tidak akan merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan._

_Tetapi aku, walaupun aku orang yang berkecukupan. Tapi... Aku tidak suka melihat mereka dalam penderitaan'_

'_Entah apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Setelah aku membaca pesan darinya, ada rasa nyeri di hati ini. Ternyata ia melakukannya untuk perbuatan yang mulia, walaupun untuk mendapatkannya dengan cara yang tidak terpuji sekalipun'_

Jellal melipat kertas itu kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam lemari dimana semua barang yang berharga miliknya berada di dalam lemari itu. Kemudian ia menutup lemarinya dan kembali mengarah ke arah jendela untuk menutup jendela yang telah ia buka. Tapi sebelum tertutup seutuhnya, ia melihat Erza yang telah berada di bawah. Tepatnya di taman yang dapat terlihat langsung dari kamar Jellal, Erza melambai-lambai tangan ke arah Jellal dan Jellal membuka jendela itu kembali.

"Ngapain pagi-pagi kau kesini, Erza?" tanya Jellal dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Itu ia lakukan agar Erza dapat mendengarkan suaranya dari lantai atas.

"Aku mau mengajakmu un..." ucapan Erza terhenti karena Jellal menyerempet kata-katanya yang belum kelar itu.

"Aku beres-beres dulu! Tunggu saja di taman. Sebentar lagi aku akan turun kebawah!" teriak Jellal. Ia menutup jendela kamarnya dan langsung berlari ke arah lemari pakaian, mengambil baju pilihannya, dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah lama Erza menunggu, akhirnya Jellal datang dengan wajah yang segar dan ceria. Tidak ada ekspresi bersalah atau yang lain yang sejenis. Apa Jellal sudah membaca isi pesannya? Erza berpikir seperti itu. Kalau memang Jellal punya hati, pasti ada sedikit rasa salah yang nampak diwajahnya walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Ayolah~ tampakkanlah wajah kesedihan.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Jellal dan duduk di bangku yang berada di depan Erza.

"Ada urusan yang mau kubicarakan dengan dirimu" jawab Erza seraya meneguk kopinya sampai tegukan yang terakhir.

"Wah~ kopimu sudah habis. Mau lagi?" tawar Jellal menganggat cangkir yang terdapat di atas nampan yang telah dibawakan oleh _maid_ di rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kemari hanya mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Pokoknya kau harus ikut bersama denganku, kalau tidak... kau akan terima akibatnya" ancam Erza, ia mengambil tasnya yang berada di sisi lain dan menyeret Jellal keluar rumahnya.

"Emangnya mau kemana sih?"

Kwok~ Kwok~

Suara burung gagak terdengar di setiap sudut. Suasana di tempat itu begitu SURAM! Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Rumah yang berada disana pada hampir mau runtuh semuanya. Tanahnya tandus dan sumber air pada kering. Bagaikan padang pasir yang tidak ada tempat untuk berhidup. Tidak sepantasnya mereka semua tinggal di tempat yang seperti ini! Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jellal yang telah melihat tempat yang begitu SURAM itu.

_**~ Erza P.O.V. ~**_

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini?" Jellal bertanya dengan nada yang syok, dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya, ada sebuah arti dari wajah yang terpancar dalam dirinya itu. Raut wajah yang terpancar itu memiliki arti yang sulit untuk diucapkan. Bahkan oleh diriku yang seperti ini.

"Tentu saja untuk membantuku untuk mengubah kota ini menjadi kota yang indah" jawabku.

Sepertinya kalian penasaran dengan apa yang kuucapkan barusan. Sebenarnya aku datang ke tempat ini untuk mengubah suasana suram menjadi damai dan tentram. Daerah yang tadinya berwarna coklat dan ada bagian yang retak akan kuubah menjadi tempat yang terlihat segar dengan warna hijau-hijauan. Di dalam koper ini aku telah membawa beberapa bibit tanaman, pakaian yang masih layak pakai dan bahan-bahan lainnya untuk mengubah jalan hidup mereka.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jellal. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan tadi.

"Kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya"

Tanpa kujelaskan panjang lebar, aku berjalan masuk ke kota itu dan bertanya ke penduduk sekitar siapa yang memimpin kota ini. Aku mendapatkan info dari seseorang yang kutanya, katanya pemimpin mereka sedang ada di air terjun yang sudah benar-benar mengering. Aku dapat melihat dari wajah mereka, wajah yang tidak menyukai keberadaanku disini. Oke! Aku tidak tahu apa arti tatapan mereka, anggap saja aku tidak pernah melihat tatapan itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang-panjang, aku langung mengikuti orang yang akan mengantarkan diriku padanya. Bisa kulihat dari pancaran matanya, mata yang menggambarkan kesedihan dan penderitaan. Mata yang sudah tidak ada lagi keinginan untuk hidup. Aku tidak suka melihat pemandangan yang seperti ini. Sebaiknya langsung saja aku memulai agar tidak ada lagi pancaran yang menyedihkan seperti itu.

Aku menghampiri kakek tua yang sedang berada di pinggir air terjun itu dan menyapanya. "Selamat pagi" sapaku dengan lembutnya. Jellal juga memberi sapaan pada kakek tua itu dengan ramah. Awalnya, aku melihat wajah Jellal yang bersedih melihat penderitaan yang mereka rasakan. Pasti baru kali ini Jellal mengetahui bahwa ada orang-orang yang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuannya. Dia harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri agar dia mengerti apa yang telah kutulis di surat itu. Aku baru saja mengetahui dengan jelas, bahwa Jellal juga memiliki hati yang sama seperti denganku.

"Selamat pagi juga anak muda" Wow! Aku disapa!? Apa diriku akan disambut dengan baik oleh penduduk sekitar sini?

"Ada perlu apa kalian berdua kesini? Apa hanya untuk menghina desa ini saja seperti apa yang sudah mereka lakukan? Kalau memang iya, sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat keluar dari kota ini. Kami tidak menerima tamu seperti kalian"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan olehnya membuat hatiku yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja menjadi tertusuk. Aku bermaksud baik tapi malah dianggap berniat jahat? Ada apa dengan pemimpin itu? Apa terlalu sering mereka dapat penghinaan sehingga mereka menganggap bahwa aku juga akan menghina kota mereka ini? Padahal aku hanya mau membantu mereka yang sedang dalam kesulitan saja. Rasanya, air mataku mau keluar dari mata ini. Itu benar-benar bukan seperti aku saja, mengapa aku mau menangis?

PLOK~ Jellal menaruh tangannya di atas kepalaku.

"Aku mengerti apa yang mau kau lakukan. Aku akan membantumu melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, walaupun aku tidak membawa apa-apa. Jadi, jangan menyerah!"

Semangat yang telah dilontarkan oleh Jellal telah memberiku semangat. Kuhilangkan niatku untuk mengeluarkan air dari mata ini. Aku melangkah maju dan melihat pria tua yang lebih tepatnya kakek tua itu yang masih memandangan dengan kesedihan. Aku memeluk, memeluk kakek tua yang sedang bersedih itu. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya yang kurus kering dan tersisa tulang saja dengan kulit yang keriput dan warna kulit yang sedikit kecoklatan.

"Aku tidak pernah akan melakukan hal itu, yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah merubah kota ini menjadi kota yang indah" Aku berkata dengan lembut dan masih tetap memeluk kakek itu. Aku mendengar, ada ucapan terima kasih yang dilotarkan dari mulut kakek itu dan demi perlahan-lahan ia menitikkan air matanya. Tidak bisa diduga, aku melihat kakek itu menangis sehingga aku pun tidak bisa mengurung niatku untuk menangis. Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menahan air keluar dari mataku ini~

_**~ Normal P.O.V. ~**_

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian" Kakek tua itu kembali mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka berdua. Ia akan menjamu kedua tamunya itu dengan jamuan seadanya, bisa untuk membuat para tamu mengisi sedikit perut mereka. Tapi kakek tua itu melihat kedua pemuda dan pemudi yang sedang berunding di pojokan.

"Tadi kenapa kau memeluk kakek tua itu?" tanya Jellal sambil mengunyah kue yang baru saja dibawa oleh penduduk yang berada di sana.

'_Bolehkan kuartikan itu sebagai tanda cemburu_' batin Erza sangat menginginkan bahwa Jellal cemburu saat melihatnya berpelukan dengan kakek tua itu. Tapi... Masa cemburu sama seorang kakek tua sih?

"Hei! Kau dengar aku tidak?" Jellal kembali bertanya. Tapi Erza tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jellal dan langsung mengeluarkan kopernya yang ia bawa sebelumnya.

Erza mengeluarkan beberapa bibit tanaman, beberapa pakaian yang masih layak untuk dipakai dan masih banyak lagi barang-barang yang bisa digunakan untuk mengubah kota ini. Semua barang itu ia taruh di atas meja dengan wajah yang bahagia.

"Kita lakukan operasi yang petama!"

Erza menjelaskan apa yang akan dilakukan untuk operasi yang pertama. Operasi yang pertama adalah menanam semua bibit yang telah Erza siapkan. Di kota itu masih ada beberapa tanah yang subur, jadi masih bisa digunakan untuk menanam tanaman. Jellal dan para penduduk sekitar menggali sedangkan Erza dan pemimpin tua sedang mendiskusikan dimana tempat yang pas untuk menanam bibit itu. Yap! Setelah tiga jam akhirnya operasi yang pertama selesai juga. Bibit tersebut sudah disiram dengan air yang mereka temukan saat sedang menggali lubang yang begitu dalam. Yang mereka perlukan sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah keinginan untuk merubah kota ini.

"Sumber air!" teriak Jellal dengan semangatnya. Sepertinya apa yang telah Jellal analisa telah membuat sesuatu yang membuat bahagia semua penduduk. Terdapat raut wajah kebahagiaan dalam dirinya saat melihat para penduduk tertawa dengan bahagianya. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang baru saja akan dimulai.

Operasi kedua, waktunya untuk membagi-bagikan pakaian yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka semua. Operasi kedua ini tidak memerlukan waktu yang banyak, hanya memerlukan waktu selama satu jam saja. Penduduk disana pada mengerti etika sehingga tidak ada yang berebutan untuk mendapatkan barang yang diinginkan. Hanya perlu berbicara dan mengerti satu sama lain.

"Bolehkah kita bertukar pakaian?"

"Tentu saja! Sepertinya baju seperti ini tidak cocok untuk aku gunakan. Masa pemuda seperti aku menggunakan pakaian kecewekan begini sih"

"Hahahaha"

Lalu operasi yang terakhir adalah membuat air terjun yang berada disana kembali mengalirkan airnya. Sumber air yang mereka temukan tidak jauh dari air terjun tersebut mereka pasangi pipa dan mengalirkan air dan membawa air tersebut ke air terjun. Dan turunlah air dari tebing kering tersebut. Ada beberapa pipa disana, pipa untuk air terjun dan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Indahnya"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat pemandangan yang indah seperti ini"

Sungguh hari yang begitu menyenangkan walau membutuhkan tenaga yang besar untuk mengubah kota itu. Semua operasi telah selesai dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sudah waktunya bagi Jellal dan Erza untuk kembali ke kotanya sendiri. Mereka berpamitan dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kota yang sedikit demi sedikit akan berubah menjadi kota yang indah.

Di perjalanan pulang, Erza dan Jellal berbincang dengan bahagianya. Mereka berjalan pulang dan pembicaraan mereka beralih dari kota itu menjadi _Scarlet Thief_. Erza yang memulai duluan pembicaraan sehingga beralih menjadi pencuri itu.

"Kau tidak kerja?" tanya Erza dan meneguk _moccacino _yang barusan ia beli di warung yang ia temui.

"Tidak, tugas yang diberikan atasan padaku kan hanya mengurus _Scarlet Thief_" kata Jellal dan meneguk kopi yang juga ia beli di warung yang sama dengan Erza.

"Emangnya _Scarlet Thief _tidak beraksi hari ini?" tanya Erza. Padahal dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan beraksi pada saat malam itu.

"Tidak. Saat kemarin dia beraksi, ia meninggalkan pesan yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan beraksi pada malam ini. Makanya atasan memberikan aku libur sehari, dan sekarang aku bingung mau melakukan apa setelah ini" cerita Jellal, ia membuang gelas yang sudah habis ke sembarang arah.

Erza sudah selesai minum juga, jadi ia berjalan mendekati sampah yang dibuang sembarangan oleh Jellal. Ia mengambil sampah tersebut dan membuangnya di tempat sampah sekaligus punya miliknya.

"Kau tahu, apa yang kau lakukan adalah awal yang akan merubah dunia menjadi jatuh?" tanya Erza dan kembali mendekati Jellal. Jellal meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya sambil mengangguk. Kalau memang mengerti, mengapa Jellal tetap melakukan hal tersebut? Yah~ tidak usah dipikirkan kembali, mungkin Jellal kelupaan harus membuang sampah pada tempatnya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumahku?" ajak Jellal. Karena sekarang Jellal tidak ada kerjaan, begitu juga dengan Erza. Jadi lebih enak mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berdua saja sebagai seorang sahabat?

"Boleh! aku juga tidak punya pekerjaan di rumah" jawab Erza dan mengambil ponselnya untuk memberitahu ke rumah bahwa ia akan pulang malam karena akan main ke rumah teman. Setelah itu ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di dalam tasnya kembali.

CLING~

Sedikit cahaya terpantul dari dalam tas Erza, Jellal kebingungan mengapa ada cahaya yang keluar dari dalam tas Erza? Apa Erza membawa benda yang berkilau sehingga terpantul saat matahari menyinari diri mereka? Tapi, lebih baik melakukan hal yang menyenangkan daripada memikirkan sesuatu hal yang tidak jelas. Yah~ langsung mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Jellal.

Sesampainya disana Erza diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam kamar Jellal untuk menunggu Jellal mempersiapkan sesuatu. Selagi Jellal membuat suguhan, Erza mengelilingi kamar Jellal untuk kembali mengenang masa-masa saat dia bersama dengan Jellal berdua di kamar itu. Sudah lama Erza tidak masuk ke kamar Jellal, ternyata sudah banyak perubahannya. Tidak terlalu banyak, hanya ada satu lemari yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Erza.

"Lemari apaan tuh?" dengan wajah penasaran Erza bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju lemari tersebut. Ia membuka lemari tersebut dan melihat isinya, benar-benar tidak sopan ini Erza. Ia melihat isi yang terlihat familiar bagi dirinya. Seperti sebuah foto dimana mereka masih kecil, mereka berfoto di bukit itu dan dicetak oleh orang tuanya. Karena orang tua mereka suka dengan pemandangan itu, jadinya mereka bertanya deh dimana tempat tersebut. Tapi mereka tidak menjawabnya sama sekali karena itu adalah tempat rahasia mereka berdua.

Ada juga sebuah lencana perhagaan karena Jellal telah berhasil menangkap sebuah teroris yang selama ini dicari-cari. Lalu ada gelang pemberian Erza yang Erza berikan saat Jellal ulang tahun dan juga sebuah pistol kepolisian. Ternyata Jellal selalu menyimpan pistolnya disana, makanya Erza tidak pernah melihat Jellal memegang pistol saat melaksanakan tugasnya. Mungkin ia tidak mau melukai orang lain hingga berdarah, dirinya hanya akan mengandalkan kekuatannya sendiri untuk menangkap penjahat yang sedang ia kejar.

Wow~ Disana juga ada surat yang diberikan oleh Erza pada Jellal! Bukan surat seperti surat cinta seperti itu, tapi surat yang diberikan oleh Erza saat dirinya menjadi pencuri! Mengapa disimpan disana ya? Bisa saja dibuang atau dibakar agar tidak terus melekat di dekat dirinya? Tapi ya sudah~ karena langkah kaki Jellal sudah terdengar, makanya ia menutup kembali lemari itu dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Yo! Erza. Maaf menunggu lama, ini aku bawa beberapa makanan dan minuman. Pokoknya harus habis semuanya, kalau tidak... aku yang akan langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulutmu!" seru Jellal dan meletakkan semua makanan dan minuman ke atas meja.

"Banyaknya" Erza mengeluh saat melihat semua yang ada di atas meja. Kalau ia makan itu semua, bisa-bisa dia akan tambah berat badan dan tidak akan lincah selincah dari yang sebelumnya!?

"Tidak usah mengeluh, sekarang... mana yang aku minta kemarin pagi!?" tanya Jellal dan menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan Erza.

"Oke, aku bawa. Tapi ingat, jangan dibuat untuk hal yang buruk" kata Erza membuka tasnya dan kembali mengambil barang. Barang itu adalah sebuah kalung yang dihiasai oleh sebuah gambar yang bergambar pedang. Tapi itu bukan sebuah hiasan biasa, karena ada sebuah tombol yang bisa digunakan untuk menerangi ruangan. Barang seperti itu apa bisa digunakan untuk hal yang buruk?

"Emangnya mau digunakan untuk apa sih?" tanya Erza penasaran. Yah~ bagaimana tidak penasaran? Untuk apa seorang polisi membawa kalung yang bisa bercahaya?

"Kalau tiba-tiba mati lampu, aku bisa menggunakan ini!" seru Jellal bersemangat, itu membuat Erza syok mendengarnya. Ternyata itu alasan mengapa Jellal meminta barang itu dari toko orang tua Erza.

"Oh ya, aku baru tahu alasan _Scarlet Thief _mencuri. Ternyata dia mau membantu seorang yang kesulitan. Sifatnya kalau dilihat-lihat sama seperti dirimu"

BYUUR~ Tiba-tiba semua yang ada di dalam mulut Erza keluar isinya. Erza mengambil tissue yang berada di atas meja dan melap mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" setelah semua sudah membaik, Erza bertanya maksud dari perkataan Jellal yang tadi. Apa Jellal menargetkan Erza sebagai salah satu tersangka siapa sosok _Scarlet Thief_ yang sebenarnya?

Jellal tertawa, ia menjelaskan apa maksud persamaan diantara mereka berdua. Sama-sama suka membantu orang yang dalam kesusahan, sama-sama memiliki rambut bewarna _Scarlet_, dan juga sama-sama mempunyai poros yang cantik. Rasanya, Jellal jadi tidak punya niat untuk menangkap _Scarlet Thief _akibat mengetahui alasan _Scarlet Thief _mencuri. Itu membuat Jellal jadi tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menangkap _Scarlet Thief_. Tapi, jika ia tidak bisa menangkapnya, Jellal akan dikeluarkan dari kepolisian yang sudah lama Jellal ingin masuki.

"Yah~ mungkin tidak apa" ucap Jellal, ia melahap satu keripik kentang yang ada di atas meja. Erza menarik keripik itu secara paksa.

"Hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" protes Jellal karena makanannya diambil begitu saja.

"Kamu kan polisi. Polisi mana yang tidak bisa menangkap pencuri!? Apapun alasannya, kamu adalah polisi yang selalu berusaha. Kamu harus menangkap pencuri itu?! Kamu tidak boleh mengorbankan pekerjaanmu hanya karena seorang pencuri yang melakukan kebaikan dengan menggunakan kejahatan seperti itu!" Erza marah akan perkataan Jellal. Lagi~ Lagi-lagi Erza memaksa Jellal untuk menangkap dirinya yang lain. Bahkan ia mengucapkan bahwa pekerjaan yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah pekerjaan yang aneh? Benar-benar deh~

"Dirimu yang seperti itu selalu memberiku semangat. Pasti kamu adalah bidadari yang telah turun dari surga untuk memberiku semangat" kata Jellal dan tersenyum, senyuman itu membuat Erza ingin pergi menjauh sementara dari dirinya. Kenapa? Karena Erza tidak mau Jellal melihat wajahnya yang hampir memerah itu.

"Aku ke toilet dulu" seru Erza langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Jellal.

"Kenapa tuh ya?" Jellal penasaran sama Erza yang mendadak berdiri dan mau ke toilet. Apa segitu kebeletnya sehingga ia seperti itu?

Jellal bosan menunggu Erza lama-lama, jadinya ia berdiri dan tidak sengaja menyenggol meja sehingga membuat tas Erza jatuh dan barangnya berserakan dimana-mana. Mungkin Erza lupa menutup tasnya sehingga saat jatuh semua barangnya bergeletakan kemana-mana. Jellal mengambil semua barang-barang Erza dan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tasnya bersamaan dengan Erza yang telah kembali.

"Erza, tadi tas mu tidak sengaja terjatuh dan semua barang-barangnya keluar. Maaf kalau barang-barang yantg kutaruh kembali ke tas mu jadi acak-acakkan" Jellal meminta maaf akan perbuatannya, walau sudah meminta maaf tapi tetap saja ada yang di khawatirkan oleh Erza.

_ Dream Cyrstal _ yang ia curi waktu itu ada di dalam tasnnya! Apa Jellal tidak menyadarinya atau memang sengaja menyembunyikan sesuatu? Erza menanyakan apa saja yang dilihat oleh Jellal dan yang disebutkan oleh Jellal tidak ada sesuatu yang ia takutkan. Berarti kristal mimpi itu ada di sekitar kamar Jellal tapi belum terlihat saja oleh Jellal. Erza menengok kesana kemari, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Jellal penasaran dengan tingkah laku Erza yang berkeliling di dalam kamarnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Apa ada barang yang belum ditemukan?" Jella bertanya, tapi tiba-tiba malah mati lampu!

"Wou~ kau jangan bergerak ya Erza! Untung aku punya benda ini!" Jellal mau memencet tombol kalung itu tapi terlihat ada satu cahaya yang berasal dari bawah lemari Jellal.

"Cahaya apa itu?" Jellal mendekati lemari tersebut. Erza syok! Pasti benda yang dibawah lemari Jellal itu adalah kristal mimpi yang sedang ia cari. Karena kristal itu akan bercahaya kalau dalam suasana gelap!

'Gawat, itu pasti _Dream Cyrstal'_

**To Be Continue –**

Akhirnyaselesai juga~ Maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan, karena saat itu Shinji sedang terburu-buru. Jadi, silakan memberikan _riview _kalian agar Shinji bersemangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ketiga. Yosh! Sekian saja dari Shinji. Shinji akan berusaha agar chapter berikutnya akan menjadi lebih seru dibandingkan dengan chapter yang sebelumnya. Arigatou~

R

I

V

I

E

W

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	3. Chapter 3

Ahoy~ n0n/ Sebelum dimulai, aku akan memberitahukan perubahan apa yang terjadi padaku sekaligus _fic_ ini. Aku ganti _penname _dari **Shinji-Gray Dragneel Michaelis **menjadi **Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**. Jadi mulai sekarang panggil aku Hikaru ya~

Oke, Hikaru tidak mau berlama-lama. Langsung ke acara balas membalas _riview _ya~

**Kaoru-tadashi Hitachiin: **Aku tak peduli :P

Lagian kau yang merasa, kan?

Kalau aku sih nggak xD #ditinju

Entahlah~ Aku juga tidak tau.

Oke! Pergi sono~ #ngusir

::

**Drift Scarlet: **Tebakanmu salah!

Dia akan ketauan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

_Arigatou~_ n.n

::

**Crystalia Celeste: **Wou~

Lama tak jumpa xD/ Mana lanjutan catatanmu? #nagih

Aku sih juga mau mampir ke _fic_ Rossy-_chan_, tapi bahasa inggris QAQ

AU? Iya~ #iyaiyaaja,gkngertiartinyasih xD

_Arigatou~_

Tentu saja tidak semudah itu, wokwokwok AoA

Iya, akan kuburuin deh~ xD

Tapi akhirnya lama juga ya -o-a

::

**AmiZamiHell: **_Arigatou~_

Baguslah kalau kau penasaran xD

Okelah~ Akan kuusahakan.

Yap! Liat aja di _stories_ punyaku, ada kok disana.

Cari yang ada tulisan _collab_ bareng **Kaoru-tadashi Hitachiin**.

::

**Fina Ferscarlet:** _mo_~

Baik.

NaLi? Aku tidak terlalu berbakat bikin _pair_ itu Dx

_Gomen, ne_~

_Arigatou_ udah mau baca _fic_ Hikaru ini.

::

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-_riview fic _Hikaru. Maaf kalau Hikaru lama banget _update_ chapter ini QoQ Mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua. Mudah-mudahan juga chapter ini lebih banyak yang_ riview _juga. Satu lagi, mudah-mudahan chapter ini lebih menarik dari sebelumnya.

Sekian.

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

_**::**_

_**» Cerita sebelumnya «**_

"_Cahaya apa itu?" Jellal mendekati lemari tersebut. Erza syok!__ Pasti benda yang dibawah lemari Jellal itu adalah kristal mimpi yang sedang ia cari.__ Karena kristal itu akan bercahaya kalau dalam suasana gelap!_

'_Gawat, itu pasti Dream Cyrstal'_

• _**Scarlet Thief **__**•**_

"Apa itu ya?" tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Jellal mendekati benda yang bercahaya yang sedang dilihatnya itu. Walau dalam suasana gelap sekalipun, Jellal masih bisa berjalan tanpa menghantup benda di dalam kamarnya. Karena benda itu membuat Jellal penasaran! Lagian, masa kita tidak mengenal poros kamar kita sendiri?

Cahaya yang keluar dari bawah lemari bisa membuat seperempat ruangan seperti tidak mati lampu! Padahal sekarang semua bagian kota sedang padam lampunya. Itu sungguh benda yang sangat menarik bukan? Makanya Erza mau memiliki benda itu, apalagi keguanaannya yang mengagumkan. Bisa mengabulkan permohonan kita gitu loh! Tapi itu hanya bisa digunakan sepuluh tahun sekali saat sedang ada bulan purnama. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan bulan purnama tahun ke sepuluh itu terjadi, karena tidak ada yang mau menelitinya.

Erza~ Disaat genting seperti ini apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Oke! Kalau Jellal sampai tahu benda yang ada di bawah lemarinya itu adalah kristal mimpi, maka ada dua kemungkinan yang akan Jellal prediksikan. Yang pertama adalah, kristal mimpi itu berpindah tempat dari tangan _Scarlet Thief _ke kamarnya dengan cara dimensi ruang. Yang kedua adalah, Jellal akan langsung beranggapan bahwa Erza adalah sosok yang sebenarnya dari _Scarlet Thief_. Karena yang sekarang memegang _Dream Cyrstal _adalah _Scarlet Thief_ yang telah mencurinya. Yang pertama tidak ada salahnya juga, tapi yang paling tepat yang akan langsung Jellal prediksikan adalah yang nomor dua. Memang benar Erza adalah sosok asli dari _Scarlet Thief, _tapi dia tidak mau sosoknya ketahuan, kan? Apalagi kalau ketahuan sama sahabatnya yang seorang polisi itu.

Erza sedang kaget, memang bukan waktunya untuk berkaget ria sekarang! Makanya Erza mengambil barang dari kantung jaketnya, barang yang mungkin dapat sedikit membantu Erza. Disaat genting seperti ini, Erza tidak mungkin tidak membawa benda yang berguna. Ia selalu membawa benda yang berguna di saat genting maupun tidak genting. Dikeluarkannya jarum bius yang bisa membuat orang yang terkena jarum itu tertidur selama enam jam enam menit dan enam detik. Sekali kena, dalam satu detik biusan itu akan bereaksi. Makanya, jarum bius buatannya itu dinamakan '**666**' oleh Erza.

Langsung dilemparnya jarum itu dan tepat mengenai leher Jellal. Awalnya Jellal berhenti sesaat dan memegang lehernya, mungkin dia merasakan sedikit gigitan semut kecil dilehernya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Erza dari gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Jellal. Setelah satu detik berlalu akhirnya Jellal jatuh tertidur juga, ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Untungnya sebelah Jellal saat itu ranjang, jadi dia tidak akan terluka kalau sampai-sampai sabelahnya bukan ranjang. Terbentur lantai gitu~

"Maaf, Jellal" Erza langsung berlari kecil ke arah lemari itu dan mengambil kristal mimpi yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Ia memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Untungnya setelah dua detik berlalu lampu kembali menyala. Itu hanyalah sebuah mati lampu singkat yang sering terjadi akibat keteledoran pengawas. Sudah terang, Erza langsung rapih-rapih, mengunci seletring tasnya dan keluar dari kamar Jellal. Berniat untuk pulang.

'_Hmm~_'

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan seteledor itu. Hampir saja identitasnya yang lain ketahuan oleh Jellal. Dia tidak ingin Jellal akan menjauhinya setelah mengetahui wujudnya yang lain. Itu pasti menyakitkan, dijauhi oleh sosok yang sangat kita cintai.

_'Tadi hampir saja~ Untung aku membawa jarum bius yang awalnya aku ingin tinggalin di rumah. Tapi tidak jadi karena ada perasaan tidak enak. Ternyata walaupun aku yang selalu berbuat perbuatan tidak terpuji seperti ini, Tuhan masih melindungiku'_

Erza keluar dari rumah Jellal, disana ada _butler_ kediaman Fernandess yang menanyakan apakah Erza perlu diantar pulang. Karena berbahaya bagi seorang gadis pulang ke rumahnya sendirian saja. Apalagi dalam keadaan gelap karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilam malam. Tapi Erza menjawab tidak usah, karena Erza tidak mau merepotkan mereka. Erza hanya menitipkan pesan terima kasih ke Jellal karena telah mengajaknya bermain di rumah Jellal. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan memberi hormat pada Erza. Lalu ia keluar dari dalam kediaman Fernandess dan memanggil taxi yang lewat.

Sosok Erza menghilang dari pandangannya, pemuda itu melihat dari dalam jendela sambil memainkan sebuah jarum kecil. Langkahnya pun bergerak ke arah lemari dimana tempat barang berharganya tersimpan. Ditaruhnya jarum hasil lemparan Erza yang ternyata tidak tepat mengenainya. Karena sebelum tertancap, pemuda itu sudah menangkap jarumnya duluan. Kemudian ia menutup kembali lemari tersebut.

"Erza, sebenarnya benda bercahaya apa itu? Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu padaku? Apa benda itu tidak boleh kuketahui bentuknya? Oke! Melemparkan jarum? Untuk apa? Haa~ Kenapa kau masih menutupi sesuatu tentang kamu? Padahal aku mau lebih mengenalmu dari sebelumnya" ucanya dan mengambil sesuatu yang berada di bawah ranjangnya.

Ternyata barang paling penting miliknya ada di bawah ranjangnya. Sebuah kardus yang didalamnya terdapat lima benda yang penting lebih penting dari yang ada di lemari.

Pertama, sebuah foto saat pertemuan pertama dengan Erza. Ternyata pertemuan pertamanya bukan saat mereka TK, tetapi saat masih bayi. Mungkin Erza menganggap pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jellal saat TK, tapi Jellal tidak beranggapan itu. Jellal menanggap, saat bayi lah pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat itu mereka bertemu hanya satu kali, karena orang tua Erza yang merupakan sahabat dari orang tua Jellal mau pamitan pergi ke luar negeri selama tiga tahun. Mereka kembali lagi saat pertemuan Jellal dan Erza yang kedua kalinya. Tapi mungkin Erza sudah lupa ya, pertemuan pertama kali dengan Jellal saat masih bayi. Mungkin Jellal tidak akan tahu juga kalau mamanya tidak menunjukkan foto itu ke Jellal saat berumur tiga tahun.

**~ Flashback ~**

"_Mama! Jellal mau main dulu ya sama temen-temen. Nanti Jellal pulangnya sore kok~" pinta Jellal dengan suara imutnya. Ya, saat itu Jellal usianya masih tiga tahun. Jadi saat itu dia masih sangat imut, tapi pas besarnya keren kok bukan amit._

"_Tidak! Mendingan Jellal ikut mama lihat album foto. Ada yang mau mama tunjukkan" ucap sang mama dan menggendong Jellal menuju ruang tamu._

"_Baiklah"_

_Lalu mereka jalan ke ruang tamu. Setelah sampai Jellal didudukan di_ sofa _dan mama Jellal mengambil album foto. Dibukanya satu per satu foto yang menjadi kenangan keluarga itu. Tiba-tiba Jellal menyuruh mamanya berhenti menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka halaman berikutnya. Tangannya bergerak ke arah foto dimana dirinya sedang berciuman dengan bayi berambut_ _Scarlet._

"_Ini siapa?" tanyanya._

"_Mungkin, seseorang yang akan menjadi cinta pertamamu. Cinta sejatimu. Hohoho~"_

_Jellal yang tidak mengerti maksud mamanya hanya mengangguk ria terus menatap wajah si bayi._

**~ End of Flashback ~**

"Haha~ Aku tidak menyangka kalau ciuman pertamaku itu saat bayi. Apalagi saat aku mengetahui kalau bayi itu adalah Erza, mukaku sangat merah saat itu. Ternyata aku benar-benar mencintainya ya?"

Ada juga kenangan saat Jellal masuk SMP, dimana mamanya memberikan foto itu pada Jellal. Saat itu Jellal wajahnya sangat merah setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Ternyata ciuman pertamanya saat bayi! Apalagi saat mamanya memberitahukan siapa bayi itu. Erza Scarlet, orang yang disukainya saat itu. Masih belum cinta, tapi saat masuk SMA rasa sukanya menjadi sayang dan akhirnya jadi cinta. Sikapnya jadi aneh saat bertemu dengan Ezra, sampai-sampai Erza jadi bingung dengan tinggah laku Jellal yang aneh. Tapi Jellal sudah bisa mengendalikan hatinya setelah dua hari kemudian.

Oke, sudah cukup mengenang masa lalu. Kita lanjutkan yang tadi.

Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya tadi Jellal hanya sedang pura-pura menirukan gaya Kogoro Mouri. Yang akan terjatuh tidur atau pingsan jika terkena jarum bius yang Conan lemparkan. Terambil dari _anime/manga_ _Detective Conan _yang mrupakan anime yang lagi ia suka. Karya dari Aoyama Gosho-_sensei_.

::

::

::

Malam berikutnya datang, kembali pencuri itu akan beraksi. Kali ini targetnya adalah emas batangan yang baru diimport dari luar negeri. Keberadaan emas itu sekarang berada di bank kota, merupakan bank dengan pengawasan yang paling ketat dari semua bank lainnya. Maksud dari pengawasan yang ketat karena penjaga di bank itu sangat banyak dan juga tidak ada satupun pencuri yang berhasil mencuri disana. Pencuri yang berniat mencuri pasti selalu tertangkap tanpa mendapatkan hasil apa-apa. Hanya masuk ke dalam penjara saja.

"Wou~ Ketat juga penjaganya. Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyamar"

Erza mengambil alat-alat penyamarannya, ia memang akan berniat menyamar menjadi polisi jika penjaga di bank itu ketat sekali. Semua beres! Pakaian polisi memang sangat gagah bagi mereka yang memakainya. Erza menyamar menjadi polisi pria yang sangat berbeda wujudnya dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi masih ada satu yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya, yaitu rambut _scarlet_ miliknya! Warna kebanggaan sekaligus warna keberuntungan bagi Erza.

"_Yosh!_"

Erza keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, tepat disebelahnya ada polisi yang lewat. Polisi tua itu sedang mengeluh karena atasan menjadikannya pekerja malam untuk menjaga bank itu. Padahal tadi atasan menyuruhnya cuti satu hari, tapi tidak jadi. Kesempatan bagus! Erza langsung mendekati polisi tua itu dan meminta agar dirinya menggantikan tugas polisi tua itu. Polisi itu mengangguk kegirangan dan memberitahu polisi siapa yang disuruh untuk beristirahat dan menggantikan tugas dia.

"Namanya Jellal Fernandess. Kau kenal kan? Kasian dia sudah bekerja dari tadi pagi tidak ada hentinya. Kalau gitu kau yang menggantikan tugasnya ya, makasih atas bantuan anda" polisi tua itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Erza yang sedang syok karena mendengar nama Jellal Fernandess.

'_Jadi, aku harus bertemu dengan Jellal gitu? Dengan sosok seperti ini? Bisa ketahuan nanti! Oh ya, aku kan sedang menyamar. Pasti tidak akan ketahuan semudah itu olehnya. Jadi, itu alasan dia tidak kuliah hari ini? Pekerjaan sebagai polisi memang repot ya_'

Ke tempat lain, polisi tua yang sedang berlari kini memperlambat larinya. Berhenti sesaat dan memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Polisi tadi siapa ya? Aku baru pertama kali melihat wajahnya? Anak baru mungkin, sudahlah~_'

Kini dia kembali berjalan dengan santai sambil bersiul, kembali dia terbayang oleh polisi yang tadi dia temui. Ada bayang-bayang yang diingatnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat kaget dan merasa bersalah karena tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Polisi itu memang tidak pernah ia kenal. Kalau memang itu polisi baru, kenapa sudah mendapat kerja dibagian penjagaan? Kalau yang baru palingan mengurusi bagian penculikan anak atau yang masih tingkat dasar. Ini ada yang aneh, pasti...

"_Scarlet!_"

Pria tua yang sudah berada jauh sekali dari tempatnya bertemu dengan Erza kini terdiam. Merasa letih, lemah, lesu, lelah dan lunglai itu kini terjatuh di tanah. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika atasan mengetahui keteledoran yang dibuatnya. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya takut, langsung dia berdiri dan berlari secepat kilat ke arah bank yang seharusnya ia jaga.

Sekarang kita ke tempat Erza, dia sekarang sudah berhadapan dengan Jellal. Sama seperti polisi sebelumnya, Jellal juga tidak mengenali polisi dihadapannya.

"Apa kau yang akan menjadi penggantiku?" tanyanya dengan wajah dingin, sepertinya Jellal akan memulai bertanya-tanya yang banyak.

"Iya" jawab Erza dengan merubah suaranya menjadi suara _bariton_.

"Polisi baru ya?" tanya Jellal kembali.

"Ya, baru ditugaskan satu kali disini" Erza kembali menjawab pertanyaan Jellal. Erza agak kikuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jellal, karena Erza tidak tahu tentang kepolisian.

"Baru ya? Namanya siapa?"

"Ha? Nama?"

"Iya"

Jadi, Erza harus mengasitahu namanya? Nama samaran mungkin ya? Tapi, nama samaran apa yang harus Erza jadikan namanya? Coba kalau tadi Erza menyamar jadi polisi tua tadi, pasti tidak akan ditanya-tanya seperti ini. Semua akan lebih lancar.

Suara gemerisik dari gesekan rerumputan telah memunculkan sosok polisi tua yang telah kena tipu Erza. Dia meneriakkan nama Jellal untuk memberitahu yang ingin dia beri tahu.

Jellal jatuh terduduk di depan Erza, dia melepas topinya dan ditaruhnya di depan mulutnya. Menatap tajam Erza seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang harus dikatakannya sebelum terlambat.

"Haa? Polisi baru? Tidak mungkin ditugaskan disini" Erza mulai panik akan ucapan Jellal. Jellal terus menatap tajam Erza seakan-akan ingin sekali Jellal menangkapnya.

"Aku mau bertanya, menurutmu aku ada di jalan yang benar atau salah? Aku bimbang dengan hidupku ini"

Pertanyaan Jellal membuatnya teringat lagi dengan pertanyaan Erza saat pulang dari kampung itu. '_Aku mau bertanya, menurutmu aku ada di jalan yang tepat atau salah? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kulakukan sendiri_'

"Erza" Jellal yang memanggil namanya membuat Erza semakin panik. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Jellal memanggil nama Erza?

"Sudah cukup" Jellal kembali berdiri dan kembali memakai topinya. Ia mengepak-ngepak tangannya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Hmm~ Kau ada di jalan yang salah. Tidak ada kebenaran didalam dirimu"

Erza mundur beberapa langkah, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jellal akan membuatnya kembali terdesak seperti saat mencuri _dream crystal _itu. Erza mundur dan Jellal maju.

Sekarang, Jellal malah menutup jalan Erza di sebuah pohon besar. Erza yang diperlakukan itu oleh Jellal sangat memerah di dalam topengnya. Tapi juga ada rasa kesal karena dirinya telah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Jellal mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga _Scarlet Thief_ dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Erza menjadi berdengik.

"Aku jadi semakin tertarik denganmu"

Kalau orang yang melihat adegan ini mungkin akan beranggapan bahwa ada adegan_ Shonen-ai_ didepannya. Karena saat itu _Scarlet Thief_ sedang menyamar menjadi seorang pria.

'_Kenapa tadi aku sekilas melihat dirinya seperti Erza?_' Jellal berdiam diri dan tetap masih dalam posisi yang sama. Berpikir hal yang ditanyakannya tadi di dalam hati. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena dirinya teringat wahwa dia sedang bertugas.

"_Scarlet Thief_"

**To Be Continue**

**::**

Yaha~ Akhirnya chapter tiga selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau yang chapter ini masih juga belum sesuai dengan yang diharapkan kalian. Tapi inilah yang telah dihasilnya Hikaru.

Jangan lupa kasih _riview _agar Hikaru bersemangat membuat lanjutannya~

Sekian, bertemu lagi di chapter depan ya.

.:.

.:.

**RIVIEW**

**:::**

**:::**

**:::**

**:::**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**:**

**:**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Hohoho~ Oke! Chapter empat akhirnya sudah _update_~ Setelah sekian lama Hikaru _hiatus_, akhirnya Hikaru kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita ini. Maaf kalau diriku lama sekali _update_nya ya~ Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang mau Hikaru bicarakan, jadi langsung saja dimulai ceritanya~

::

::

Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro-_sensei_

::

::

Scarlet Thief © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

~ _Happy Reading_ ~

::

::

::

"_Scarlet Thief_"

Setelah selesai mengucapkan nama pencuri yang sedang tenar dikota itu, Jellal sedikit menurunkan kepalanya dan meniup pelan ke arah leher _Scarlet Thief_. Erza yang merasakannya pun berdengik seperti merinding karena merasakan hawa panas yang tiba-tiba mengenai lehernya.

Kini Jellal kembali menatap lekat _Scarlet Thief_, menatapnya dengan tajam tapi dengan wajah yang datar. Tatapan mata yang tajam itu, sangat mempertambah ketampanan dari sang pemiliknya.

Bertbertbertbertbert~

Suara helikopter tiba-tiba menggema disekitar bank, pohon-pohon jadi bergoyang-goyang kecil dan daun-daun pada berterbangan. Termaksud rambut _scarlet_ yang bersinar itu, sampah-sampah juga ikutan terbang akibat tekanan angin yang terpaksa membuat dirinya(sampah) harus terbang. Ternyata rekan _Scarlet Thief_-Lucy Heartfilia datang untuk menjemput dirinya. Tapi kenapa? Tumben-tumbenan Lucy datang menjemput tanpa diminta terlebih dahulu, apa ada sesuatu? Perlahan tali turun dari helikopter tersebut~

"Bukan waktunya untuk mencuri sekarang! Ada urusan yang lebih penting dari mencuri yang sangat ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Ayo!"

Mendengar itu, Erza mengangguk dan langsung menghindar dari cengkraman Jellal. Pemuda yang sedari tadi melihat keatas kini tersentak akibat dorongan dari _Scarlet Thief _yang cukup bertenaga. Ia melihat _Scarlet Thief_ yang sudah menggenggam tali tersebut, dan perlahan tali tersebut kembali terangkat dan Erza masuk ke dalam helikopter tersebut. Pergi menjauh~

Pemuda ini menggepal tangannya kesal, karena lagi-lagi ia membiarkan _Scarlet Thief_ kabur. Padahal tugasnya adalah untuk menangkap _Scarlet Thief _seorang.

"Sial~ Aku membiarkannya kabur lagi. Kenapa dirinya mirip sekali seperti Erza? Rambutnya, posturnya, sangat mirip. Sehingga aku tidak tegaan untuk menyakitinya? Ada perasaan untuk tidak ingin memasukkannya ke dalam sel penjara. Kenapa?"

**Scarlet Thief**

Ch. 4

"Jellal~" terdengar suara yang meneriaki namanya. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menengok ke arah suara yang ternyata berada diluar kamarnya. Ia melihat sosok gadis dengan rambut_ scarlet_ sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Erza Scarlet, lagi-lagi dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan datang sepagi itu untuk menemui Jellal. Pasti ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakannya. Untungnya saja saat itu Jellal sudah mandi, jadi ia tidak membuat Erza menunggu lama. Ia tidak mau membuat Erza menunggu seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu~

"Ada apa sepagi ini kau menemuiku? Apakah ada hal penting yang mau kau bicarakan lagi padaku?" keberadaan mereka sekarang sudah berada ditempat penyambutan tamu dibagian taman, karena Erza tidak mau yang berada didalam ruangan. Alasannya karena yang berada di taman lebih sejuk~

Dimulailah perbincangan antara keduanya, dimulai oleh Erza yang memang ingin berbicara. Sambil memasang telinga, ia pun meminum kopinya. Dengan cara itu, akhirnya ia dapat mendengarkannya dengan tenang.

Menunggu jawaban dari Erza, Jellal tetap menyeruput kopinya sampai sisa setengah~

"Begini~ Aku mendengar, entah benar atau tidak keberadaannya" akhirnya Erza memulainya, ia mengaduk gula yang belum larut didalam tehnya.

"Ya?" kopi Jellal kini habis sudah, jadinya ia menuangkan kopi kembali ke dalam gelasnya. Agar ia bisa meminumnya kembali.

"Katanya akan ada pencuri yang lebih jahat daripada _Scarlet Thief_" tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Erza, ia pun menanyakannya kembali. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga kurang mengerti, pokoknya akan ada pencuri baru. Lebih jahat dari _Scarlet Thief_, namanya _Dragon Fire Thief_. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Lihat ini" Erza menunjukkan sesuatu yang ditulis oleh _Dragon Fire Thief_ itu pada Jellal. Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang acak-acakkan~

'_Sebentar lagi waktunya diriku bangkit, kalian harus mempersiapkan perjagaan yang sangat ketat. Tapi percuma saja, kalian tidak akan mudah untuk menangkapku. Aku akan mengambil julukan Scarlet Thief sebagai pencuri terkenal sekarang, akan kukalahkan dirinya. Agar lebih menarik, akan kumeriahkan dengan LEDAKAN!_'

"_Dragon Fire Thief_" ia menurunkan cangkir kopinya dan matanya terfokus pada tulisan itu. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat semua tulisan yang terukir didalamnya.

"Ya, pencuri yang kemungkinan akan menggeser posisi_ Scarlet Thief_"

'_Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya_'

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahukan informasi ini pada atasan. Mungkin atasan tahu apa yang harus diperbuat" Jellal mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menelepon sang atasan, ia menjelaskan semua yang sudah diceritakan oleh Erza. Dapat persetujuan dari atasan, tidak usah pikirkan dulu _Scarlet Thief_. Karena _Dragon Fire Thief_ lebih jahat dari _Scarlet Thief_. Ditulisan itu, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menggunakan ledakan. Pasti akan ada bom dalam aksi pencuriannya, bisa mengancam nyawa orang itu.

"Yah~ Itu saja yang mungkin kuberitahukan padamu" Erza berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia keluar dari pertengahan antara meja dan kursi, akhirnya sekarang ia terbebas dari meja dan kursi yang mengelilingi dirinya.

"Tunggu~ Dibagian bawah kertas, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh. Apakah ada semacan tulisan tersembunyi yang hanya bisa dilihat dengan cara tertentu?" tanya Jellal menyipitkan matanya, ia meletakkan dagunya dibawah tangannya.

'_Dia menyadarinya rupanya_'

"Ha? Sesuatu? Tidak ada kok, tidak usah dipikirkan" berusaha meyakinkan Jellal, Erza memasukkan kembali kertas itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kertas itu kenapa ada padamu?" Jellal bertanya sesuatu yang sulit untuk menemukan jawabannya. Ia tidak tahu mau menjawab apa~

"Aku mau pergi dulu, mau ikut tidak?" tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Jellal, Erza malah kembali bertanya sambil mengambil tasnya yang berada disampingnya lalu memakainya kembali.

Tidak perduli jawabannya ditanggepin atau tidak, ia menanyakan mau kemana Erza setelah ini. "Kemana?"

"Ke Taman Kanak-Kanak kita dulu, aku mau lihat perubahan apa yang terjadi" memang sudah lama sekali mereka tidak ke Taman Kanak-Kanak itu, jadi ada rasa rindu juga. Makanya Erza memutuskan untuk pergi hari ini.

"Oh! Aku ikut kalau begitu"

'_Untungnya dia tidak curiga, karena memang benar ada tulisan disana. Lagian tidak akan kubiarkan dia membaca tulisan itu. Untung yang satu lagi, dia tidak memperdulikan kalau pertanyaan yang satu lagi tidak kujawab_'

'_Kemungkinan besar, dia mengincar nyawa Jellal. Jadi kau harus beritahu padanya agar dia selalu berhati-hati_' teringat ucapan Lucy kemarin, tapi itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Karena Erza yakin, tanpa memberitahukan hal itu pada Jellal pun, Jellal akan selalu berhati-hati.

"Sudahlah~"

Tulisan yang tidak terlihat: '_Nyawa diantara kalian berdua akan terancam, kita lihat saja. Siapa yang akan terluka, siapa yang akan selamat, dan siapa yang akan menjadi korban_'

::

::

::

Sampailah mereka ditempat tujuan. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari segi tempat, segi sisi dan segi gurunya. Hanya anak-anaknya saja yang mengisi tempat itu yang berubah. Namanya juga setiap tahun akan ada yang masuk dan ada juga yang keluar. Tidak akan dihuni oleh orang yang sama pastinya.

"Eh~ Kalian si pasangan kecil itu, kan? Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat kalian berdua. Ternyata kedua murid manis ibu sudah berubah menjadi pria yang keren dan gadis yang cantik ya~" yang berbicara itu adalah guru Taman Kanak-kanak mereka waktu itu, namanya adalah Mavis Vermilion. Walau pun umurnya sudah kepala tiga, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat muda. Manis dan imut~

"Bu Mavis kah?" tanya Jellal memastikan, Mavis mengangguk dan berjalan pelan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Lama tidak jumpa bu" salam Erza, setelah sampai dihadapan mereka, Erza langsung menjabat tangannya.

"Kebetulan ada kalian berdua, bisakah bantu ibu untuk menemani anak-anak ini bermain petak umpet?"

"Petak umpet?"

"Jadwal permainan hari ini adalah itu. Ibu tidak bisa menemani mereka bermain karena ada urusan dikantor. Bisa, kan?" permintaan yang diutarakan oleh Mavis diterima oleh Erza. Mumpung Erza lagi suka sama anak kecil sekarang. Sudah dapat persetuan, Mavis langsung berlari ke dalam ruangan, sedangkan Erza dan Jellal lalu anak-anak yang lainnya pada menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi penjaganya.

"Tidak perlu berlama-lama. Jellal~ Kau yang jadi penjaganya dan kami yang bersembunyi" cetus Erza langsung, baiklah~ Untungnya Jellal mau menjadi penjaga, jadi tidak akan perlu banyak membuang waktu hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi penjaga. Karena anak-anak pasti pada tidak mau menjadi penjaga, termaksud Erza salah satunya.

Hitungan dimulai~

1...

2...

3...

Anak-anak pada mencari tempat persembunyian, pada saling senggol agar tidak ada ditempat yang sama. Semuanya harus mencari dan menemukan tempat persembunyiannya sendiri. Ditempat yang berbeda, satu orang satu tempat, tidak boleh sama.

4...

5...

6...

Oke~ Anak-anak sudah menemukan tempat sembunyi yang pas. Tinggal Erza saja yang belum menemukan tempat persembunyian yang cocok. Padahal sebentar lagi waktu hitungannya akan habis.

7...

8...

9...

'_Baiklah, diatas pohon_' dengan kecepatan penuh, Erza langsung melompat dan mencari tempat yang tertutup oleh dedaunan. Agar Jellal susah mencarinya nanti.

10...

Sekarang waktunya Jellal untuk mencari, karena dirinya sudah selesai menghitung. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Waktu pencarian sangat singkat, Anak kecil seperti itu mana mungkin pandai bersembunyi. Makanya Jellal dengan cepat dapat menemukan anak-anak semuanya. Kecuali, Erza. Mana mungkin Erza si pencuri tidak pintar bersembunyi, kan? Makanya, Erza lah yang paling susah ditemukan.

"Baiklah~ Kau memang pandai bersembunyi Erza. Mirip sekali dengan dirinya~ Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kau pasti akan ditemukan. Bagaikan polisi yang menemukan pencuri yang sedang bersembunyi, sama artinya dengan diriku yang menemukanmu. Erza! Kau ada diatas pohon, kau kalah~"

Sreksrek~

Erza turun dari atas pohon, mengepak-ngepak pakaiannya yang lusuh akibat daun-daun yang menempel. Ia mengakui kekalahannya, berjalan mendekati anak-anak dan juga Jellal berada.

"Baiklah~ Aku mengaku kalah. Kau memang hebat Jellal, pantas kau disebut polisi. Polisi mana yang tidak bisa menangkap pencuri?" lagi-lagi Erza mengucapkan kata-kata yang enak untuk didengar. Sudah dua kali dirinya menyebutkan kata-kata itu dan kata-kata tersebut tidak pernah dilupakan Jellal.

Bahkan kata-kata itu yang selama ini memotivasi dirinya agar selalu bersemangat untuk menangkap_ Scarlet Thief_.

"Hahaha~ Iya-iya. Kan permainannya sudah selesai, lagian juga guru Mavis sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Kalau gitu cukup sampai disini saja ya, aku baru saja dapat panggilan kerjaan" kata Jellal sambil melihat jamnya yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Panggilan kerjaan?" tanya Erza, ia mengambil tasnya kembali dan ditenteng kembali olehnya.

"Iya, malam ini sepertinya mereka akan muncul" Mereka, yang dimaksud berarti ada dua orang, Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Scarlet Thief _dan _Dragon Fire Thief_.

"Hoo~ Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pulang juga karena masih ada kerjaan yang belum diselesaikan"

"Baiklah~ Kita pisah ya. _Jaa~_" Jellal berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Itu artinya Erza juga harus menyiapkan tugasnya.

"Bu, saya pamit dulu ya"

"Iya~ Hati-hati dijalan ya, dan terima kasih sudah mau menemani anak-anak ini bermain. Ibu tidak pernah menyangka dirinya sekarang adalah seorang polisi. Sangat keren~"

"Iya"

::

::

::

"_Scarlet Thief_"

Lagi-lagi, Jellal membuat _Scarlet Thief _terdesak dan terpojok. Kejadian seperti ini memang sudah sering sekali terjadi pada dirinya. Memang benar-benar kejadian yang selalu terjadi ketika _Scarlet Thief_ dan Jellal bertemu.

'_Suka banget dia membuatku terdesak seperti ini_'

DUARRR!

Suara ledakan terdengar dari dalam bank, semua yang mendengar suara itu pada kaget. Termaksud Erza dan Jellal. Kenapa ada suara ledakan? Padahal Erza sama sekali tidak merencanakan sebuah ledakan. Apa ada pencuri lain yang mengincar emas-emas itu?

Ledakan? Pasti itu _Dragon Fire Thief_~

Semua polisi yang berada diluar langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam semuanya. Tapi Jellal masih tetap berada didekat _Scarlet Thief_, ia tidak perduli sama sekali pada suara ledakan itu. Tapi, dia ingat dengan tugas barunya yang sekarang. Tugasnya berubah menjadi menangkap pencuri baru itu. Tapi, mengapa dia hanya lebih tertarik pada tugasnya yang menangkap _Scarlet Thief_? Apakah _Scarlet Thief _lebih menarik daripada _Dragon Fire Thief_ itu? Apa karena _Scarlet Thief _seorang gadis makanya Jellal lebih tertarik?

Erza menegadakkan kepalanya ke atas, ia melihat bayangan hitam yang sedang menyeringai diatas atap. Giginya terlihat bersinar akibat pantulan cahaya bulan yang langsung mengenai giginya. Bisa terlihat, warna rambut pencuri itu merah muda. Lucu sekali~

Dengan satu gerakan, Erza langsung menghindar dari Jellal.

"Ledakan~" Erza melompat ke atas pohon, sekarang bayangan hitam itu hilang entah kemana. Mungkinkah _Dragon Fire Thief_ akan memulai aksinya untuk mencuri emas?

"Tidak akan kubiarkan" Erza turun kembali dari atas pohon dan berlari menerobos masuk ke dalam bank tersebut.

Jellal yang tersadar bahwa _Scarlet Thief_ sudah tidak ada digenggamannya langsung ikut berlari mengejarnya. Didalam listrik padam akibat ledakan tadi, aliran listrik terputus. Semua ruangan gelap, untungnya Jellal membawa benda itu. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah, mengapa _Scarlet Thief_ juga memiliki benda seperti itu?

Sekali kedipan, sosok _Scarlet Thief_ langsung hilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Sial~ Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan dirinya"

Oke~ Kita ke tempat dimana Erza sekarang berada. Ia sedang mengelilingi bank itu untuk mencari kemana keberadaan_ Dragon Fire Thief_. Walau ia tahu dirinya juga seorang pencuri, tapi mereka beda aliran!_ Scarlet Thief _termaksud pencuri berdarah hangat karena tidak pernah menggunakan kekerasan dalam aksinya. Ia tidak akan sampai membunuh orang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Sedangkan _Dragon Fire Thief _adalah pencuri berdarah dingin! Ia menggunakan berbagai cara yang halal maupun tidak halal untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

"Kutemukan kau~" suara itu terdengar jelas oleh Erza. Mungkinkah itu suara dari _Dragon Fire Thief_?

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku memang _Dragon Fire Thief_. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu" Erza menyoroti sinar yang dipegangnya ke asal suara, dan dilihatnya sosok _Dragon Fire Thief _tersebut.

"Erza~"

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dia mengetahui nama _Scarlet Thief_ yang sebenarnya? Apa sebenarnya mereka sudah saling kenal? Tapi Erza memang pernah melihat rambut merah muda itu, sangat tidak asing~

"Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Aku ini Natsu Dragneel~ Kau tahu? Anak dari orang tua yang sudah dibunuh oleh orang tuamu~"

Mengingat semuanya~ Anak kecil itu ya? Oke~ Erza memang sudah mengingatnya. Tapi orang tuanya tidak membunuh orang tua dia! Itu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman. Apa dia salah mengartikannya?

"Rasanya ditinggal kedua orang tua itu sangat menyakitkan" dirinya mengeluarkan pistol, menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menembak.

"Sebagai balasannya, aku juga akan membalasnya pada orang yang paling kau sayangi sekarang"

Pistol itu mengarah pada Jellal, ternyata Jellal sudah mendengar semuanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini _Scarlet Thief _adalah Erza?

"Erza? Kenapa?"

"Matikan lampunya!" sebuah teriakkan keluar dari mulut Erza. Ia menyuruh itu agar pencuri yang bernama Natsu itu tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Matikan Jellal!"

DOR!

Peluru melesat menuju Jellal, sudah terlambat untuk mematikannya. Peluru sudah terlanjur dilepaskan. Jellal tidak bergerak sama sekali saat itu, sangak syok apa yang didengarnya. Mungkin Jellal akan bergerak saat detik-detik terakhir mendekatnya peluru tersebut. Tapi.. Erza malah berlari mendekati Jellal dan akhirnya malah dirinya sendiri yang terkena peluru itu.

"Inilah yang kuharapkan"

Lagi-lagi~ Lucy selalu datang tepat waktu. Memang pantas Lucy menjadi rekannya, ia membawa Erza yang terluka pergi dari tempat itu. Sedangkan _Dragon Fire Thief _dengan mudahnya dapat ditaklukkan oleh polisi yang ternyata sudah mengincarnya dari tadi. Ternyata tidak sesusah yang dibayangkannya sebelumnya.

"Padahal tanpa kamu melakukan itu pun, aku dapat menghindari peluru itu dengan mudah" tugas selesai, sekarang waktunya kembali ke kantor polisi dan menyeleksinya lebih lanjut.

"Erza~ Kenapa?"

::

::

::

~ _**To Be Continue**_ ~

Selesai sudah chapter ini, maaf ya karena sudah membuat Natsu menjadi tokoh antagonis. Mungkin chapter berikutnya akan menjadi chapter yang terakhir dari _fic_ ini. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah setia untuk membacanya~ Apakah chapter yang ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya? Jika iya, Hikaru biarkan saja~ #plak

Kemungkinan besar chapter berikutnya akan lebih pendek lagi dari yang ini, mungkin. Jadi maklumi saja ya, karena sudah masa-masa pengakhiran~

Terima kasih sekali lagi bagi kalian yang sudah me-_review_ dari chapter satu sampai empat ini. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah menjadikan _fic _ini favorit kalian dan terima kasih juga bagi yang telah _follow fic _ini~

Sekarang waktunya untuk pembalasan _review _untuk yang sudah _review _chapter sebelumnya~

**Jellal fullbuster:** _Arigatou_~

Pastinya aku akan selalu bersemangat. _Arigatou~_ udah _review_ ya..

**Kaoru-tasashi Hitachiin: **Masa sih?

Tidak penting itu tapi~

Memang, lagian dichaper ini memang sudah ketahuan, kan?

Oke~ sekian dariku.

**FebeVocataku: **_Arigatou~_

Terima kasih sudah penasaran ya~ #jduak

Udah baca kan lanjutannya, maaf kalau lama ya~

**TroubleMaker29**: Udah lanjut kok ini~

_Shounen-ai_? Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa bikin _fic _dengan aliran itu.

_Gomen~_

_Arigatou~_ udah baca ya..

**nantiajalogina:** Bersemangat sekali dirimu ya~

Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas semua kata-katamu itu. Terlalu panjang~ #gkbisapakeemot #plak

Tapi inilah yang dihasilkan oleh diriku, jadi maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanmu~

Tapi... Terima kasih sudah _review_ ya~

Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa ya? #jduak

Sekian~

**Thanks to**:

- **Jellal fullbuster:**

- **Kaoru-tasashi Hitachiin**

- **FebeVocataku**

- **TroubleMaker29**

- **nantiajalogina**

Mungkin chapter berikutnya akan lama juga _update_nya, jadi sabar saja untuk menunggunya ya~ Walau Hikaru sudah selesai buat chapter terakhirnya sampai selesai sih~ Tapi Hikaru tidak mau _update_ chapter empat sama lima barengan. Mungkin chapter lima akan _update_ seminggu setelah chapter ini _update_.

Oke! Sekian dari Hikaru~

_Arigatou~_

_Jaa~_


	5. Chapter 5

Hohoho~ Chapter lima sekaligus chapter terakhir telah _update_! Karena ini adalah chapter terakhir, jadi mungkin tidak ada yang mau Hikaru bicarakan kecuali mempersilahkan kalian semua untuk membacanya. Selamat membaca~

::

::

Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro-_sensei_

::

::

Scarlet Thief © Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

::

~ _Happy Reading_ ~

::

::

::

Setelah kejadian itu, sosok Erza maupun _Scarlet Thief _sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh Jellal. Di berita telah beredar alasan mengapa _Scarlet Thief_ tidak mau mencuri lagi dan menghilang dari publik._ Scarlet Thief_ sendiri yang memberi alasan itu pada media massa dengan sebuah tulisan. Tulisan itu bisa disebut seperti sebuah surat kaleng, karena tidak ada nama maupun alamat dari sang pengirim. Kecuali tulisan _Scarlet Thief_ dibagian luarnya. Surat itu dikirimnya saat tepat malam hari pada saat semua manusia sudah pada tidur. Ia mengirimnya pada setiap stasiun televisi, percetakan koran, dan semua yang bisa mengumumkan bahwa _Scarlet Thief_ tidak akan pernah ada lagi. Semuanya harus tahu, bahwa _Scarlet Thief_ telah musnah.

'_Karena diriku sudah terluka, makanya aku akan berhenti mencuri. Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali, kejadian yang hampir membuat nyawaku maupun orang yang kusayangi ikut terancam. Makanya, sosok Scarlet Thief tidak akan pernah muncul lagi alias musnah. Kalian bisa melupakannya, anggap diriku tidak ada._

_Masalah siapa wujud Scarlet Thief yang sebenarnya, bisa kalian cari tahu sendiri. Aku hanya memberikan sedikit clue, seorang perempuan dengan rambut bewarna scarlet panjang. Carilah bagi kalian yang yakin bisa menemukannya. Tapi aku yakin, tidak sampai satu hari saja kalian pasti akan menyerah._

_Mungkin cukup sekian dariku, terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian semua sehingga permainan ini dapat selesai dengan menarik._

_Sayonara_~'

Tiga tahun setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya _Scarlet Thief_ benar-benar telah terlupakan oleh masyarakat sekitar. Tapi tidak untuk dirinya, Jellal Fernandess yang selalu setia menunggu kembalinya sosok sebenarnya dari_ Scarlet Thief_.

"Sudah tiga tahun, sebenarnya kamu ada dimana Erza?"

**Scarlet Thief**

**Ch. 5**

"Sejuknya~ Sudah tiga tahun berada di tempat ini memang tidak akan pernah merasa bosan. Pasti akan kangen sekali dengan suasana disini" seoarang gadis yang sedang berbicara itu saat ini sedang berada di sebuah desa yang masih belum tercemari oleh polusi. Tempat yang seperti inilah yang sangat cocok untuk dirinya tinggal, tapi tidak lama lagi dirinya akan berpisah dengan tempat yang menyejukkan itu. Karena sudah waktunya untuk kembali.

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika melewati orang yang sedang lewat disebelahnya, senyuman itu pun dibalas dengan senyuman. Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya dan melihat kemasan barang yang sudah tertata rapih didalam dus.

"Sudah waktunya aku kembali" mengingat kota kelahirannya, kota yang sangat indah. Kenangan yang begitu menyenangkan, seru, mendebarkan, dan menyedihkan semuanya ada yang berbekas dikota tersebut..

Setelah berhenti mencuri, Erza kembali dengan menggunakan wujud yang pertamanya. Sosok _Scarlet Thief_ sudah tidak ada dalam dirinya, sosok itu tidak akan pernah dipakainya kembali. Tapi yang masih membuatnya teringat akan dirinya yang kedua adalah bekas luka yang selama tiga tahun itu masih belum juga hilang, masih membekas. Luka tembakan yang tertanam dalam dirinya, yang melekat dalam tubuhnya, tidak bisa dilupakan dengan mudah. Apalagi kenangan terakhir kalinya bertemu dengan Jellal, kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Tidak mau mengingat hal itu kembali, Erza mengeleng-geleng kepalanya dan langsung berjalan keluar dari desa tersebut. Mencari _taxi_ untuk mengantarnya kembali ke kota kelahiran. Setelah sampai nanti disana, ia akan menaruh barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam rumah dulu. Setelah itu, setelah semuanya rapi, tempat yang pertama kali ingin didatanginya adalah bukit itu. Sudah lama sekali tidak pergi kesana, tempat rahasia dirinya dengan seseorang.

"Jellal"

::

::

::

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat rumahku sendiri" setelah sampai dirumahnya, Erza langsung merapikan rumahnya yang berantakkan dan membersihkan semuanya yang kotor. Setelah semuanya telah beres, ia langsung keluar rumah dan tempat yang langsung ingin ditujunya ya bukit itu.

Setelah sampai disana, dia langsung melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali" hembusan angin kembali berhembus, rambutnya kembali terbang mengikuti arah angin. Ia melihat pemandangan yang sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya. Ingin sekali rasanya kalau ada orang itu disampingnya, selalu bersama dirinya.

Apakah Jellal masih berada di kota itu atau tidak? Karena sudah tiga tahun lamanya tidak bertemu, mungkin saja Jellal sudah pindah ke kota lain karena urusan perkerjaan. Tapi, ingin sekali rasanya bertemu~

Bertemu~

"Erza" suara itu, suara yang selama ini dirindukan olehnya. Suara yang selalu menggema ditelinganya setiap kali dirinya tertidur. Suara yang pemiliknya selalu muncul didalam mimpinya setiap malam.

"Jellal" kedua mata itu menatap pemuda didepannya dengan penuh arti. Sebuah kerinduan yang sangat mendalam terpancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Erza" Jellal mendekati Erza, menatap Erza dengan mata sendu.

"Iya~" balas Erza dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat. Karena Jellal tidak bersemangat, jadinya Erza juga tidak bersemangat juga.

"Selama ini kamu kemana saja?" tanyanya, ia tidak mau mengingat kejadian yang lalu-lalu. Kejadian yang begitu menyedihkan, kita mulai saja dengan yang baru~

"Aku tinggal di desa seberang selama tiga tahun" jawab Erza, ia kembali menatap pemandangan yang berada didepannya.

"Ada satu hal yang dari tiga tahun lalu ingin kutanyakan padamu" lanjut Jellal, itu membuat Erza tertunduk dan menanyakan apa yang mau ditanyakan oleh Jellal.

"Mengapa kamu mau menjadi _Scarlet Thief_ dan mencuri seperti itu? Padahal itu adalah perbuatan yang keji" tanyanya, Jellal duduk dan bersandar pada pohon agar ia enak untuk mendengarkan cerita dari Erza.

"Baiklah~ Akan kuceritakan semuanya.

Saat itu aku sangat bingung, memilih diusir keluargaku sendiri atau dibenci oleh kamu. Dua pilihan itu yang membuat aku sangat berpikir keras, memilihmu atau keluargaku sendiri. Setiap keturunan di keluargaku diharuskan yang namanya memiliki nama _Scarlet_ untuk menjadi seorang pencuri dengan julukan _Scarlet Thief._ Jika bagi yang tidak mau, maka akan diusir dari keluarga Scarlet. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukannya, tapi aku tidak mau juga diusir oleh keluargaku sendiri. Aku diberikan waktu hanya dua hari untuk berpikir. Jika aku mau melakukannya, maka aku akan tetap diterima di keluargaku.

_"Kami kasih waktu dua hari untuk berpikir. Pikirkanlah, yang mana yang terbaik untukmu"_

Tapi jika aku menjadi pencuri, maka aku akan menjadi musuhmu. Karena aku tahu cita-citamu adalah menjadi seorang polisi, dan musuh seorang polisi adalah penjahat, termaksud pencuri. Aku tidak mau itu. Aku harus pilih yang mana?

Makanya saat itu aku datang ke rumahmu, apa kamu ingat? Saat itu kamu sangat senang karena telah diterima di kepolisian. Ingat kan?"

Jellal mengangguk.

"Kamu menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku sangat senang saat mendengarnya. Tapi itu malah membuat diriku menjadi semakin bingung" lanjut Erza bercerita.

"Jadi, alasanmu mau menjadi pencuri karena mewariskan pekerjaan keluargamu?" tanya Jellal, ia tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

Erza melihat Jellal yang tetap memandang ke depan, tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Jadi Erza juga kembali menatap lurus ke depan, masih tetap bercerita.

"Ya, tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Saat kamu bilang, kamu mencari pencuri yang menarik agar pekerjaanmu tidak membosankan" ucapan itu membuat Jellal tersentak. Apa karena itu juga alasan Erza mau menjadi pencuri?

Sekarang Jellal menunduk, "Aku mengingat itu"

"Alasanku untuk menjadi pencuri ada dua. Yang pertama karena mau mewariskan pekerjaan keluargaku. Yang kedua karena kau, Jellal. Aku mau menjadi pencuri yang menarik dimatamu" ternyata benar, ini semua karena Jellal. Mungkin saja kalau Jellal tidak berbicara seperti itu, Erza tidak akan menjadi pencuri.

Tapi, Erza benar-benar dibingungkan oleh dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Dan keputusannya yang diambil waktu itu memang benar.

'_Aku mau menjadi Scarlet Thief_'

'_Jawaban yang bagus anakku_'

Tidak diusir dan tidak dibenci juga oleh Jellal. Tapi tidak dibenci dalam arti lain, karena ia tidak memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada Jellal.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan semua itu hanya karena ucapanku?" kini Jellal berdiri dari posisi duduknya, ia hendak akan berjalan meninggalkan Erza.

"Aku mau membuat hidupmu menjadi semakin menarik" Jellal berhenti sesaat. Ia kembali menghadap ke arah Erza.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku" Jellal menarik tangan Erza, ia ingin mengajak Erza untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Erza yang sekarang dirinya sudah ditarik oleh Jellal. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Jellal dari belakang walau tangannya tetap dipegang oleh Jellal.

"Ke suatu tempat" jawab Jellal, ia tidak memberitahukan kemana dirinya akan mengajak Erza. Padahal Erza sangat ingin tahu kemana mereka akan pergi sekarang.

"Kemana?" kembali Erza bertanya, tapi tetap saja Jellal tidak memberitahukan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Pokoknya ikuti saja aku"

::

::

::

"Tempat ini?" Erza berusaha mengingat tempat apa yang mereka pijaki sekarang. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan tempat itu, tapi ia tidak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu" jawab Erza. Erza dapat mengingatnya, disinilah tempat dimana dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Jellal.

"Bukan. Pertemuan kita yang pertama kali bukan disini. Disini adalah tempat dimana pertemuan kita yang kedua kalinya" kata Jellal, ia mau memberitahukan semua cerita yang diceritakan oleh mamanya. Ia ingin memberitahukan padanya agar Erza juga tahu kebenarannya, agar hubungannya dengan Erza semakin dekat.

"Kedua kalinya? Tapi, seingatku disini pertama kali kita bertemu. Kalau bukan disini dimana lagi?" Erza tetap berpegang pada ingatannya itu. Yang diingatnya, tempat pertemuan pertama kali dengan Jellal ya ditempat ini.

"Baiklah~ Akan kuajak kau tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu. Mungkin kau tidak akan mengingatnya, karena saat itu kau memang masih sangat kecil. Begitu juga dengan diriku" kini ia kembali berjalan, takut tertinggal makanya Erza segera mengikutinya dari dibelakangnya.

Sepertinya hubungan Jellal dan Erza sudah seperti biasanya. Tidak ada masalah yang terlihat antara mereka berdua. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja karena mereka berdua memang sengaja agar semuanya seperti biasanya.

Oke! Jellal mengajak Erza ke tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu yang sebenarnya. Jalan yang dituju Jellal tidak asing bagi Erza, karena memang, rumah Jellal lah yang ditujunya~

"Rumahmu?" tanya Erza sambil melihat ke arah Jellal.

"Ya~ Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Ayo masuk" Jellal mengajak Erza masuk ke dalam kamarnya, disanalah Jellal mengeluarkan kardus yang selama ini telah disembunyikannya dibawah ranjangnya. Ia membuka tutup kardus itu dan mengeluarkan satu persatu barang didalamnya.

Barang pertama yang dikeluarkannya adalah sebuah kamera, hadiah yang diberikan Erza pada saat Jellal menjadi polisi beberapa hari kemudian.

"Pantesan saja aku tidak pernah melihat kamera itu lagi, ternyata kamu simpan ya" kata Erza. Ia mengambil kamera itu dari tangan Jellal dan memeriksanya. Apakah masih bagus atau sudah rusak karena disimpan terlalu lama dan tidak pernah digunakan.

"Masih bagus. Kok bisa?" tanya Erza yang kembali meletakkan kamera itu ke tangan Jellal.

"Karena hampir setiap minggu kubersihkan tanpa memakainya sama sekali" kini Jellal menaruh kamera itu disebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak pernah dipakai?" tanyanya lagi, Erza memang heran dengan Jellal. Dikasih barang yang bagus dan berguna tapi tidak pernah digunakan sama sekali. Jadi kapan kamera itu akan berguna?

"Kamera ini akan dipakai saat dirimu dan diriku sudah bahagia bersama nanti" jawab Jellal.

Erza tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapan Jellal yang tadi, karena tidak mau ambil pusing, jadi diabaikannya saja perkataan itu. Toh Erza termaksud orang yang cuek-cuek saja.

Sekarang sebuah album kaset yang dikeluarkan oleh Jellal. Sebuah album kaset hadiah atas kelulusan SMA Jellal dari Erza. Album kaset itu adalah album dari penyanyi yang disukai oleh Jellal sejak lama. Jadi Jellal sangat senang sekali mendapatkan hadiah itu dari Erza.

"Kaset itu ya~ Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mendengarkannya?" tanya Erza, hari ini sudah banyak pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

"Setiap hari kudengarkan lagu-lagu dalam kaset ini" ternyata didengerin setiap hari, perkiraan Erza salah menganggap Jellal tidak pernah mendengarkannya sama sekali. Karena kaset itu dikeluarkan didalam kardus yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak terbuka sih.

Baiklah~ Sekarang benda ketiga, sebuah kertas yang dikeluarkan oleh Jellal. Bukan kertas biasa, itu adalah sebuah surat cinta. Tapi itu surat cinta yang tidak nyata, karena surat itu dibuat karena adanya sebuah perlombaan. Dimana saat kelas dua SMP ada lomba membuat surat cinta buat orang yang lagi populer di sekolah, Jellal Fernandess.

"Kertas itu masih kau simpan?" tanya Erza tidak percaya, padahal sudah lama sekali itu. Masih disimpan saja~

"Ya" kertas itu ditaruh disebelahnya, sekarang Jellal akan mengambil benda yang keempat.

"Kertas yang lainnya?" tanya Erza kembali.

"Kubuang" jawab Jellal dengan enteng. Tapi kenapa Jellal tidak membuang miliknya juga? Erza sampai menanyakan hal itu, tapi Jellal malah jawabnya main-main. Bilangnya malah kertas itu berbeda dari yang lainnya lah~ Karena kertas tersebut spesial?

"Apa lagi itu?" tanya Erza, ia melihat sebuah origami kecil berbentuk burung bangau. Walau origami itu cuma ada satu, tapi ada tulisan seribu dibagian sayapnya.

"Kau lupa? Ini kau bikin untukku agar aku sembuh dari penyakitku. Kau bilang mana mungkin bisa buat seribu buah, jadi kau tulis angka seribu dibagian sayapnya. Apa kau masih ingat?" sekarang giliran Jellal yang bertanya. Ia malas terus-terusan menjawab pertanyaan Erza, jadi sekarang saatnya ia yang bertanya.

"Itu kan waktu SD, masih ingat saja kau" balas Erza tersipu. Karena ia mengingat kejadian lalu yang dianggapnya hal yang memalukan. Tapi yang membuatnya yang lebih tersipu lagi adalah semua benda itu benda yang ada hubungannya dengan diri Erza.

"Ini benda yang terakhir, sebuah foto saat aku dan kamu pertama kali bertemu" Jellal menyerahkan foto itu agar Erza dapat melihat foto yang menyimpan sebuah kenangan disana.

"Orang tuamu dan orang tuaku. Lalu kedua bayi yang saling berciuman ini siapa?" tanya Erza polos, sepertinya Erza masih belum sadar kalau itu adalah dirinya dengan Jellal.

"Silakan lihat warna rambut kedua bayi itu" Erza menuruti saja perintah Jellal. Ia melihatnya lekat-lekat dan tersentak kaget sampai-sampai ia melempar foto itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu kita?" sukses sudah wajah Erza berubah jadi merah merona. Jellal yang melihat perubahan wajah Erza pun hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Dirumah inilah pertama kali kita bertemu, dan ciuman pertamaku sudah kau rebut. Makanya aku mau minta tanggung jawab darimu" kata Jellal. Itu tidak bisa diterima! Harusnya Erza yang meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Harusnya aku yang minta pertanggung jawaban" ini apaan sih~ Ciuman pertama doang diributin. Untuk apa minta tanggung jawab jika mereka berdua saling suka dan tidak menyesal?

"Kau tahu? Semua itu kusimpan karena kuanggap penting. Karena semua itu kudapatkan darimu, orang yang kuanggap sangat penting dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang ingin kumiliki, aku sangat menyayangimu, mencintaimu" tanpa disadarinya, ternyata Jellal telah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Erza. Erza yang merasakannya malah mempertambah warna merah di wajahnya, sampai-sampai telinganya pun ikut memerah.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi aku senang dengan ucapanmu yang tadi. Aku juga sayang padamu, mencintaimu" Erza mengulangi kata-kata Jellal. Ia tidak mau memperpanjang urusan yang tadi terlalu jauh, hanya menganggap kata-kata itu adalah sebuah permainan. Sudah dibilang dirinya adalah orang yang cuek. Memang sebuah permainan~

"Hoo~ Baiklah. Kalau gitu boleh kan kalau aku mengulang kejadian di foto itu kembali?" Yap! Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jellal malah mau membuat Erza melarikan diri. Kalimat itu malah membuat Erza beranggapan bahwa kata-kata yang diucapkan Jellal tadi adalah serius. Ia memang mau melarikan diri, tapi tidak bisa karena dirinya sudah lemas akibat kata-kata Jellal yang menguras tenaganya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Erza sedikit menjauh dari Jellal, tapi Jellal malah semakin mendekati Erza. Kejadian ini sudah lama diimpikan oleh Jellal, bisa mencium kembali orang yang disukainya.

"Aku akan menciummu kembali"

Semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula~

"Tidak~"

**The End**

Hohoho~ Tamat juga ini _fic_. Apakah _ending_nya ngegantung? Hikaru juga tidak tau. Tapi Hikaru bersyukur sekali karena _fic_ ini tamatnya lumayan cepat, jadi Hikaru tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang banyak untuk menamatkan ini _fic_.

Terima kasih sudah membaca _fic_ ini, sekali lagi Hikaru berterima kasih pada kalian semua karena sudah setia membaca _fic _ini sampai tamat.

Kalau gitu sekian saja dari Hikaru. Kita akan bertemu lagi di _fic_ Hikaru yang berikutnya~

_Jaa_~


End file.
